Ese mayordomo, tan ¿Sexi?
by la pandita de la barbarosidad
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría se Ciel recuperase su alma? Y ¿Si el y Sebastián comienzan a tener sentimientos el uno por el otro? La respuesta es: La furia del infierno. Continuación de Kuroshitsuji 2. Advertencia: Yaoi, lemon, sangre, y mucha violencia
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola, hola, Aquí la pandita de la barbarosidad… bueno, en el ultimo rato, estuve viendo un anime que en verdad me cautivo y me enamoro…. Es muy bueno, en fin…. Termine de verlo, Kuroshitsuji y Kuroshitsuji2 (Que es la segunda temporada del primero) y para ser honestos, no me gusto del todo el final de este ultimo… así que me dije "Por que no hacer un fanfic de este hermoso anime… uno en donde Ciel y Sebastián puedan estar juntos" Y aquí me tienen, les dejo con el capitulo 1… que es mas bien el prologo, ya con el titulo se han de dar una idea de que se trata ¿No?, bueno, comensamos…**

**Prologo: El alma de Ciel…**

El infierno… No tan diferente que el mundo terrenal; Sufrimiento, desesperación, odio, codicia, lujuria, ira, envidia, gula, innumerables pecados y penitencias se manifiestan en las calles, para alguien que realmente ha vivido el sufrimiento en carne propia, para alguien que sabe que nada en el mundo es como lo pintan, el infierno y el mundo terrestre son exactamente las mismas cosas, y este es el caso de Ciel Phantomhive, un humano, destinado al sufrimiento, a caer y levantarse, un… ¿Humano?, no, un… demonio.

No es algo muy normal, que un demonio, sirva a un demonio, se sabe que las criaturas del infierno, se cuidan a si mismas, "Estoy solo", es algo que se le enseña a todos los demonios del infierno, entonces ¿Por qué Sebastián Michaelis continua al lado de Ciel Phantomhive? ¿Por qué no lo deja por su cuenta? ¿Sentirá lastima de aquel mocoso? ¿Se estará castigando, por su propia incompetencia, al tratar de robar su alma? O simplemente…

La noche eterna del oscuro y maldito infierno comenzaba a ser tediosa para el antiguo conde, ya no necesitaba dormir, no necesitaba comer, lo único que necesitaba para sobrellevar su vida, era una o dos almas por semana, las cuales su mayordomo se encargaba de conseguirle, pero, ¿Eso era suficiente para hacerlo feliz?, ¿Por qué? Tenia de todo, una cómoda mansión en el infierno, un fiel mayordomo, almas cuando las deseara, incluso comenzaba a comprender como funcionaban sus nuevos poderes de demonio, entonces ¿Por qué no era feliz? O más bien ¿Por qué extrañaba su vida como… ser humano? ¿Por qué extrañaba el sentir dolor al quemarse? ¿Por qué extrañaba… todo?

La melancolía recorría la mente del conde. Sentado en un escritorio color rojo, vestido totalmente de negro, observo la habitación, no era muy diferente a la que tenia en el mundo terrestre, solo que esta realmente parecía que fue decorado por un demonio, detalles desde, cráneos en repisas, frascos con almas "Valiosas", entre las que destacaban las de María Antonieta y Cleopatra, delataban la existencia de un demonio en ese lugar.

Sin mucho esfuerzo salió de la gran mansión, en menos de un abrir y serrar de ojos ya estaba en la entrada del infierno.

-¡Eh! ¡Pero que estas haciendo!- Grito el guardia de la puerta, al notar que el niño intentaba salir

-Voy a la biblioteca Shinigami, debo hablar con alguien, déjame pasar-Ordeno el eterno niño.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡No me hagas reír!- Se mofo el guardia- Pero si solo eres Ciel Phantomhive ¿No?, el contratista del príncipe demonio ¡Jajajaja! Y un completo inútil sin el príncipe Sebastián-

Ante el cometario del demonio que se encontraba en la entrada, Ciel sonrió sínicamente, en parte era cierto, sin Sebastián no serbia de mucho, pero, valía la pena probar.

-En ese caso, creo que no te será de mal ayudarme a salir, como ya te dije, tengo mucha prisa, además… si le digo a tu príncipe que me has desobedecido ¿No crees que el se podrá enojar?- Afirmo el demonio de los ojos azules.

-Eh… bueno….yo- Tartamudeo el demonio mayor.

-En ese caso… ¡Abre…la…PUERTA!- Ordeno el chico con los ojos ya enrojecidos.

- Si… si señor-

La puerta que le daba la entrada a las almas al infierno se comenzó a abrir, dando paso a Ciel, el chico paso la puerta, dirigiendo su paso al mundo del Shinigami, en donde tendría que arreglárselas para encontrar la gran biblioteca, y aun mas problemático era el echo de buscar a Grell en ella, con un gran suspiro continuo su paso.

A las 2 Horas por fin llego a la puerta de la biblioteca "Ya estoy aquí Grell" Pensó el niño "Espero que no me hayas llamado solo para perder mi tiempo". Cuando quiso jirar la perilla del picaporte, se le adelantaron, alguien por el lado de adentro la abrió rápidamente.

-¡Cieeeeel!-Grito un pelirrojo ¿Quién mas podría ser?

-Grell- Dijo el chico en forma de saludo.

-Ciel, comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías… tengo algo muy importante que decirte es sobre…-

-No te dejare acercarte a Sebastián- Se apresuro a contestar.

-¡No iba a pedir eso!- Chillo el Shinigami con tendencias homosexuales.

-¿Entonces...?-

-Ah- Suspiro- Sígueme- Grell tomo la mano del joven Ciel, por supuesto, este se iba jaloneando por todo el camino, al menos hasta que llegaron a una parte desconocida para el, de la biblioteca de los Shinigamis.

-¿Donde estamos?- Pregunto Ciel, mientras que el pelirrojo abría una puerta de barrotes de metal.

-En este lugar, vienen a parar las almas de las personas que como tu, su alma fue robada- Grell noto la cara de incomprensión del chico- Veras, hace un mes, encontramos una demonio, mas específicamente encontramos a Hannah, ya estaba muerta, y tenia unas almas de seres aun vivos en su interior, cuando Will me trajo las almas para inspeccionarlas, encontré la tuya-

Ciel abrió los ojos a más no poder ¿Seria cierto? ¿Podría recuperar su alma?

-Eso… eso significa que…- Por la impresión, el chico a penas pudo articular esas simples palabras.

-Así es… ¡Recuperaras tu alma!- Grito Grell entrando a la habitación, bajo unos cuantos escalones, noto que el niño no lo seguía, regreso en sus pasos - ¿Qué sused…? Oh- Dijo, viendo como el niño, mantenía la mirada fija en algún punto del suelo, con una tierna y dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nada…-Respondió el conde, la felicidad se le notaba.

Bajaron las escaleras, Cuando por fin llegaron a una enorme repisa Grell se acerco a un frasco en donde se encontraba una especie de diamante azul marino.

-Ah… y pensar que esta es el alma mas valiosa desde la de ese tal "Jesús", pensar que mi Sebastián daría lo que fuera por recuperarla…- El Shinigami rojo volteo a ver al niño- Sabes Ciel… a cambio de tu alma, me dejaras besar a Sebastián, solo un beso, es lo único que te pido-

Ciel no se inmuto ante el comentario de Grell, aunque sintió que la sangre le hervía con el simple echo de imaginarlo tocar los labios de _su_ Sebastián

**En la mansión Phantomhive del infierno **

-Bochan- Llamo el mayordomo, hacia buen rato que estaba buscando a su amo- Bochan, no es momento para juegos-

Entro a la oficina de su amo, no lo encontró en ella, suspiro.

-Algo me dice que ese demonio se meterá en mas problemas- Se dijo, rompiéndose así el corazón en mil pedazos- De…monio- Repitió, era cierto, ese ya no era su Bochan, ese solo era un dominio que se parecía físicamente a el. "Acéptalo Sebastián, ese ya no es tu bochan… pero ¿Por qué no me es fácil separarme de el?" Pensó tristemente.

-Solo…es un demonio que se parece a el, el alma de Bochan a desaparecido, sin ella, el es solo un cascaron vacio, le falta esa esencia que… me… cautivaba- Se dijo, sonrojándose a si mismo.

**En la biblioteca de los Shinigami.**

-De acuerdo- Respondió el conde, provocando una sonrisa en el Shinigami.

-Bien… esto dolerá mucho- Le dijo el Shinigami, al momento de apuñalar una pequeña tijera en el cuello del pequeño, la sangre del demonio comenzó a hacerse presente, ensuciando la cara de Grell –Ah, Ciel… no gritas… eso es decepcionante-

"Ese dolor" Pensó Ciel, viendo como su sangre fluía de su profunda herida "Cuanto lo había extrañado… es… el dolor de la muerte misma, pero con la seguridad de que no lo puedes calmar con ella… es maravilloso"

El pelirrojo introdujo el diamante en la garganta del muchachito, aun sin retirar las navajas de las tijeras de ella, cuando por fin saco las tijeras de la garganta del niño, este se dejo caer.

-¡Ah!- Grito.

-Hm… Te esta doliendo mucho ¿Eh?- Grell se agacho, para poder levantar la cara del niño, sus ojos ya eran de color azul celeste, y el sello aun estaba en el ojo izquierdo –Perfecto-

-Grell…-Dijo el niño poniéndose de pie, le seguía doliendo la cabeza y el cuello, aunque ya no había ninguna herida- ¿Podrías llevarme a mi mansión del infierno?-

-¿Y por que debería?- Pregunto con arrogancia.

-Por que si no lo haces, no podre pagarte- Respondió, con la misma arrogancia, embozando una sonrisa.

**10 minutos después, en el infierno.**

-Sebastián- Se escucho el llamado, por los pasillos de toda la mansión. El lugar de donde provenía el llamado, era la oficina de Ciel…

-Bochan- Dijo el demonio, entrando en la habitación, para su sorpresa, su amo estaba parado en la ventana, dándole la espalda, y Grell, sentado en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio.

-Ah… Hola sebas/chan- Saludo el Shinigami.

-¿Bochan? ¿Qué hace EL aquí?- Pregunto con desagrado el dominio del cabello azabache.

-Ah… nada- Respondió- Pero… dale un beso, es una orden- Dijo sin rodeos el conde, quien seguía dando la espalda.

-¡¿Que?!-

-Como escuchaste-

-Me niego-

Ciel entrecerró la mirada.

-Hace 3 años, hice un contrato contigo, en donde juraste obedecerme en todos mis caprichos, hace 2 meses, cuando me convertí en demonio, prometiste servirme por toda la eternidad…. ¿Es que acaso tu palabra no tiene valor?- Le reto el niño, un niño le estaba retando, eso era algo que el príncipe de los demonios no podía permitir…

-Yes my lord- Dijo haciendo una reverencia, lentamente se acerco al pelirrojo.

-Ah… Sebastián me va ah besar.-Susurro Grell con gran emoción.

Sebastián acerco sus labias a los de el y lentamente los choco, un choque… corto, menos de un segundo, pero fue suficiente para hacerlo tener nauseas y provocar un desmayo en el Shinigami.

-Muy bien Sebastián…-

-Evitémonos comentarios sobre este desagradable acontecimiento- Se adelanto el demonio. -Además ¿Por qué da la espalda Bo…?- Su pregunta fue callada por la mirada de su Bochan, quien se había volteado por completo, mirándolo de frente.

-Sebastián… acércate Por favor- Dijo el niño, Sebastián, no sabia que, pero algo había diferente en esos ojos, ya que como Ciel no tenía el parche, dejaba ver su cello con claridad.

Tal y como el niño ordeno, Sebastián se acerco.

-Sebastián… hace un mes, te he notado triste, enojado, y…eso no me gusta, se que estabas enojado, por no poder devorar mi alma, y creía que no podía hacer nada para… hacerte feliz…. Grell me envió una carta hace 2 días, diciendo que tenia algo importante que decirme… lo que trato de decir es…- Ciel se detuvo, al ver la mirada de Sebastián, era tan fría y distante- Recupere mi alma.-

Sebastián abrió los ojos a mas no poder, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, no se lo creía, no podía ser cierto, pero… había una forma de averiguar si lo que decía el niño era cierto. Se acerco al conde, se agacho, para estar a su altura, lentamente, tono una de las manos del niño, y entrelazo sus dedos, al instante, el corazón de Ciel se acelero brutalmente. Sebastián noto que sus ojos no se volvían rojos, además, la piel de su Bochan se había vuelto cálida y suave, si era un echo… Ciel recupero su esencia humana.

-Bochan- Susurro Sebastián con una dulce sonrisa, algo que no había echo hace mucho…. Sonreír-¿Hiso eso por…?-

-Si… Sebastián… Fue por ti- Se adelanto el señorito.

Sebastián sonrió enternecido, al ver como su bochan se sonrojaba. Sin pensarlo 2 veces, solto al niño, lo beso en la frente, y unió sus cuerpos en un abraso, uno cálido y lleno de ternura, claro, el no esperaba que Ciel le respondiera el abrazo, mas bien, se esperaba una bofetada, o una patada… pero… en contra de cualquier predicción Ciel rodeo el cuello de Sebastián con sus pequeños bracitos y se apego mas a ese abraso lleno de emoción, afecto… y… amor… amor entre un humano, y un dominio.

**Kyaaaaaaa Que hermoso, es que… es que… siempre, siempre, siempre me imagine a Ciel y a Sebastián abrasarse con ternura, y bueno, no lo pude evitar… espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentaros… porfis**

**Con cariño.**

**La pandita de la barbarosidad.**


	2. Un pecado, una cómplice

**Hola, hola, hola aquí la pandita de la barbarosidad, en mi segunda capi de esta fanfic… bueno, de echo no quería hacer mas capítulos, de echo, ese que leyeron iba a ser el único, pero como bi que les gusto me dije "A seguirle" y aquí estoy:**

**Fer: Hola, bueno, lo de Grell tiene explicación, se vera en capítulos siguiente, y lo de Hannah también, tu solo lee, cualquier duda ponla en tu comentario.**

**Powermelani: Ah… bueno, intento no ofenderme, pero bueno, te recomiendo que si no te gusta mi historia, NO, comentes, NO leas, NO JODAS!**

**Santiagomendosa: Ah… me alegra que haya fans como tu… ¿Hombre?... Wow… ¿Tienes novia? Jejeje pura broma…**

**Manimanito: Hm… de hecho, este fanfic es de esta pareja.**

**Kuroshitsujifan: Jajajaja de hecho, yo me moría de la risa cuando escribía esa parte… me alegra que te guste.**

** : Ahhhh que genial que alguien como voz lea esto me alegra que te guste, a ti te dedico este capitulo.**

**Ahora, sin mas palabras aburridas les dejo:**

**Capitulo 1: Un pecado, una cómplice.**

El día comenzaba en Londres, aunque no precisamente soleado y lleno de vida como otras beses, no, esto… invierno, era invierno en toda la Gran Bretaña, uno de los más crudos que se puedan haber imaginado. La mansión Phantomhive rebosaba de alegría, su señor, había regresado, junto con su mayordomo, los sirviente retomaron sus habituales tareas, lo cual les hacia profundamente felices.

Una silueta negra, con aires de elegancia se dirigía a una de las habitaciones de la lujosa mansión, con delicadeza abrió la puerta de madera, miro por la habitación, totalmente oscura, no era de sorprenderse, puesto que a la persona que dormía en ese lugar amaba la oscuridad, y aunque no la amase, estaba acostumbrado a ella, entre más profunda… menos le aterraba.

-Bochan- Dijo la silueta, con la melodiosa voz que poseía- Es hora de levantarse-

El mayordomo se dirigió a las hermosas cortinas de seda que mantenían cubierta la ventana, protegiendo la habitación de cualquier luz, que intentase pasar y hacerse presente en la habitación. Con delicadeza, pero a la vez velocidad abrió las cortinas, dejando que la tenue luz de invierno penetrara por cada rincón de la bien adornada habitación.

-MH- Se escucho un gemido entre las sabanas. El hombre del cabello azabache sonrió de lado "Después de las experiencias que ha vivido… no ha dejado de ser el mismo holgazán de siempre… Bochan" Pensó acercándose a las sabanas, se sentó en la oriya de la cama, roso muy sutilmente el bulto, en donde debería estar la cabeza del conde Phantomhive.

-¿No cree que ya es hora de comenzar el día?- Pregunto en un débil susurro.

-Sebastián- Susurro de igual forma, el conde, sacándose las cobijas, no del todo, solo anta el pecho, tenía frio, frio, algo que antes le incomodaba, ahora estaba feliz de sentir-Te sentaste-

-A si es Bochan- El dominio sonrió.

-Me alegro… déjame dormir una hora más- Ordeno ladeándose dispuesto a acurrucarse de nuevo.

-Hm… Dormir es algo aburrido, ¿Por qué lo hace?- Pregunto el demonio, mas como burla que como pregunta.

-Necesidades humanas, supongo- Respondió serrando sus ojos dulcemente -Humanas-

"Humanas" Resonó en la mente de Sebastián, formándole una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bochan, es enserio, si no sale en este momento de la cama, tendré que abrir la ventana y desvestirlo aunque patalee- Dijo Sebastián, provocando que el niño abriera los ojos de golpe y se volteara hacia el demonio, quien se encontraba con una hermosa sonrisa de burla posada en su rostro.

-¿Me estas amenazando Sebastián?-Pregunto el niño.

-Usted más que nadie sabe que yo no amenazo Bochan-

Un silencio se presento entre los dos individuos, pero, no era incomodo, al contrario, era relajante.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Ciel, rompiendo el silencio, Sebastián sonrió, se levanto para dejar a su amo acomodarse en la cama, para así poder cambiarlo con normalidad, mientras, el aprovecharía y haría el té que tenía reservado para ese día, nada especial, solo un simple té de Vainilla, pero que era perfecto para relajar al conde, después de todo, el invierno siempre lograba tensarlo más de lo normal.

El conde observaba muy atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de su mayordomo. No sabía la razón, pero últimamente tenía esa necesidad de verlo, hasta le había ordenado que lo tratara con una actitud más jovial, que se tomara ciertas libertades, tales como sentarse en su cama, o bromear de vez en cuando con él, pero, una pregunta había rondado su mente la última semana, no comprendía…

-Sebastián- Llamo el pequeño desde la cama, el susodicho solo volteo la cabeza como señal de respuesta- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto con la mirada triste.

-Lo que pasa es que el té de Vainilla lo relaja en los inviernos- Respondió el demonio.

-No Sebastián… me refiero… ¿Por qué sigues con migo?-El joven conde se preparo mentalmente para las respuestas más crueles que el demonio pudiera darle, en caso de que dijese lo que dijese, nada lograría lastimarlo, ya estaba preparado

El demonio se volteo por complete, su roja mirada, se poso en los grandes orbes azules del niño, con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro se acerco a la cama del niño, se puso frente al niño y se agacho, para quedar a su altura.

-Bochan… aunque no pueda tener su alma, no concibo mi vida sin usted, ni tampoco la suya sin la mía… creo que ambos dependemos el uno del otro, y que también nos acostumbramos a estar juntos ¿No lo cree así Bochan?- Dijo, mirando los hermosos ojos del niño, ambos, se quedaron mirando al otro…

-Si… creo que es así- Reafirmo Ciel.- ¿Qué tengo destinado para el día de hoy?- Pregunto ya con sus pensamientos tranquilos.

-9:00 a.m; El duque de Venomia ha solicitado una audiencia con usted…-

-Ese depravado, ¿No hay manera de evitar esa junta?-

-La ha evitado durante 3 días es tiempo de ver que es lo que el hombre desea y que lo deje en paz-

-Supongo… aun así, no nos dejes solos ni un segundo, no confió en ese hombre- Dijo el niño, visiblemente asustado, mientras que el mayordomo le quitaba el camisón que usaba para dormir.

-¿Bochan esta asustado?-

-Tu también lo estarías si te miraran como si quisieran desnudarte y… oh- Ciel decidió callar, ante la mirada de "Se como se siente" que le regalaba su demonio/mayordomo.

-Bocha, como cabeza de familia, debe estar preparado para que lo miren, como si quisieran comérselo a cada momento- Sebastián se levanto y cogió la ropa que su amo usaría ese día- Además, ese "Depravado" como usted le llama, es uno de los principales proveedores de materia prima de la compañía de juguetes Fantum, debe tener una relación mas amigable con el-

-Supongo que tienes razón Sebastián…- Dijo el niño, ya vestido- ¿Qué tengo para el resto del día?-

-Me he tomado la molestia de suspender todas sus reuniones y materias después de esa junta, lo he visto muy estresado desde su regreso de "Mas haya", así que pensé en darle un día de relajación y ocio, en el que yo, lo guiare y acompañare a un paseo-

-De acuerdo, supongo que un día de relajación, no mata a nadie…-

-Bien, ahora tome su te- le entrego la tasa de porcelana- Yo iré a hacer preparativos para su audiencia con el duque-

-Bien-

La 9:00 llegaron muy rápido, para el infortunio de Ciel, quien se mantenía serio, pero por el interior, deseaba que Sebastián no se separara de su lado mientras el hombre estaba con el, algo en ese hombre no le agradaba, quizás la forma en que lo miraba, o la manera en que trataba de tocarlo, pero, para el joven Ciel, era una alimaña peligrosa, que tenia que ser erradicada.

Sebastián notaba el desprecio de Ciel, hacia el hombre, sonreía de manera burlesca, cuando su bochan renegada entre dientes, no cavia duda que seguía siendo un niño, pero uno, obligado a actuar como adulto ante la sociedad, lo único de esa peculiar situación que le daba tranquilidad era que , al menos con el, actuaba como le correspondía, como un niño, juguetón, amigable, travieso, pero, que orgullo se cargaba, tanto era este, que jamás se dejaría ver de la forma que Sebastián lo había visto jugar, por alguien que no fuera su mayordomo, ese pensamiento siempre lo hacia sonreír: "Bochan sigue siendo un niño… no… Bochan es _mi_ niño" Pensaba.

-Bochan- Llamo el mayordomo. Ciel solo volteo la vista hacia el.- El duque ah llegado-

-De acuerdo, llévame al salón principal- Ordeno muy serio el niño.

-¿Por qué tanto desprecio hacia ese hombre? ¿Qué no era un amigo de su madre?- Pregunto el mayordomo.

-Te he dado una orden, antes de hacer preguntas estúpidas, cumple con lo que te digo- Ciel se paro de su escritorio mientras hablaba a su mayordomo, o mas bien, casi gritaba.

-Yo le he hecho una pregunta, antes de ordenar conteste lo que le eh dicho- Le reto el demonio.

-Insolente-

-Podría decir lo mismo de usted- Refuto Sebastián, mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho.

-Ah- Suspiro derrotado el niño, no quería recordar lo que el duque le había echo en su infancia, bueno, en su Temprana infancia-Sebastián, es enserio, no quiero recordarlo-

-Pero aun así lo hace, ya que al parecer, deteste ah ese hombre-

El joven bajo la mirada, cerró los ojos con fuerza, no pudo notar como el gesto de su empleado cambiaba, de uno de burla, a uno de preocupación, algo que ni el mismo entendía ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ese mocoso? ¿Por qué no quería separarse de el? No lo comprendía, ¿O si…?

-Bochan… me disculpo por mi insolencia, es solo que… me entro la curiosidad, lo lamento- Trato de disculparse el hombre.

-No te disculpes… después de todo es una pregunta que mi propia madre en vida me hiso, en su momento te responderé- Ciel lograba esconder muy ben su miedo, ¿Miedo a que? ¿Qué era eso tan horrible que ese duque le había echo?- Ya vámonos, no es de buena educación dejar esperando a un invitado.

Ah paso lento, los dos individuos se examinaron al salón principal, Ciel pudo notar como Finían cortaba sus rosales, de forma hermosa "Veo que ha mejorado" pensó alentando su paso, deseando jamás encontrarse con eso asquerosos ojos violeta que poseía el duque.

-Ciel- Llamo una voz masculina, que parecía provenir de uno de los sillones individuales del conde. Una figura se levanto de el, era un hombre, de cabello morado y largo, amarrado por una cola de caballo, su vestimenta era formal, una camisa morada, mas oscura que su cabello, y un pantalón negro, tan profundo como el cabello de su mayordomo.

-OH Ciel, hace años que no te veía- El hombre se dirigió a abrazar al niño, quien no correspondió, parcia una estatua, inmóvil ante el tacto del duque.

-Si, por suerte así es…- Dijo liberándose del agarre del mayor- ¿A que se debe tu visita?-

-JaJaJa, siempre al grano ¿No? Ciel, Igualito a tu padre JaJaJa…-El Duque revolvió el cabello del niño.

-Si, así que responda de la misma manera en la que pregunte, Duque Douglas - Carácter severo, eso caracterizaba al conde Phantomhive y esta no seria la acepción.

-De acuerdo, pero llámame tío Charles, suena mas familiar, además así me llamabas cuando tus padres Vivian-

-Tiene razón, pero en estos momentos, no quisiera tener una relación familiar con usted, así que lo dejaremos en Duque Douglas-

-Muy bien, si así lo quieres, pero en ese caso ya también lo llamare Conde Phantomhive… de acuerdo Conde,- Su mirada se fijo en los ojos del mayordomo de Ciel, como una sombra se poso detrás de la espalda del chico, aun así, sus ojos no se despegaban del Duque, y de esto se acababa de dar cuenta el hombre.- Lo que he venido ah discutir con usted es algo privado, por lo tanto, temo que tengo que pedirle que su mayordomo se retire-

Ciel trago grueso, volteo a ver a Sebastián, diciéndole con la mirada que se retirara, a lo que el demonio solo asintió

-Con su permiso- Pidió el demonio.

Una vez, los dos nobles solos, la mirada del duque cambio, y esto lo noto Ciel.

-Bien, Sebastián se ha ido-

-Si… bueno, joven Ciel, lo que he venido ah discutir con usted, es el echo de que, vendrá con migo a mi mansión- Ordeno el duque con una actitud prepotente.

-¿Por qué debería ir con usted?- Pregunto Ciel, mas como un reto, que como una pregunta.

-Ciel, ¿Recuerda cuando de pequeño yo te hice mío?- La pregunta del duque callo como bala al corazón del niño, retrocedió unos pasos, su respiración se ajito seriamente. Los recuerdos de tan terribles noches, que el creía ya olvidadas regresaron a su mente.

-No… no, no recuerdo nada- Afirmo en niño.

-Jajá, Pues te lo recordare…- Muy amenazadoramente el duque se acerco a nuestro amado conde, por cada paso que este daba, Ciel retrocedía la misma cantidad, hasta que el espacio de avance se le termino, quedando atrapado entre la pared y el pedófilo que sacaba de su camisa una navaja.

-Déjame… ¡Sebasti…!- Antes de que Ciel lograra pedir ayuda, El duque le había tapado la boca con sus grandes manos, ahogando así sus gritos de ayuda.

-No Ciel- Dijo el conde al oído del niño, el miedo no lo dejaba moverse, por primera ves en su vida sentía el miedo, la impotencia- No queremos que "nos" interrumpas ¿O si?-

Acerco muy lentamente la navaja al cuello del conde, quien serró fuertemente sus ojos, sintió el dolor de la navaja marcando su piel, formando en ella una cruz, el niño aprovecho que el agarre de su boca ya no era tan fuerte como antes y mordió desesperadamente la mano de su captor, quien inmediatamente la quito.

-Maldito- Articulo el mayor.

-¡Sebastián!- Grito a todo pulmón el niño, y, como si estuviera esperando ese llamado en la puerta, entro Sebastián con los ojos enrojecidos. Se dirigió al hombre que lo miraba como escoria, y que aun tenia a su bochan entre la pared.

-Bastardo- Fue lo único que salió de los labios del enojado mayordomo, quien haciéndole honor a su nombre de príncipe de las tinieblas, se arrojo hasta el hombre, en un desplegué de golpes y patadas, logro romperle ambos brazos y ambas piernas.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- Grito el hombre adolorido.

-Me disculpo por mi rudeza- dijo tomando al asustado niño en brazos.- Su criada vendrá en unos instantes- Y se retiro.

Ciel aun temblaba, Se aferro con fuerza al cuello del demonio, y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de este.

Al llegar al estudio del niño, Sebastián lo sentó en el escritorio, lo cual llamo la atención de este.

-Bochan… ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto Sebastián visiblemente preocupado por la seguridad emocional del niño.

-Si- Respondió cortante mente.

-¿Desea que ese Duque sea asesinado?- Los ojos del demonio volvieron a enrojecer amenazadoramente, no le gusto nada el echo que ese hombre intentase tocar a su bochan. Pero esto no lo noto el joven, ya que mantenía la mirada baja.

-No Sebastián, el era un amigo de mi madre… será como matar el alma de mi madre- Respondió.

-Ya veo- La mirada de Sebastián se poso en el cuello del niño, noto como la sangre emanaba de ella- Bochan, ¿Desea que le cure la herida?-

-Si, hazlo Sebastián-

El demonio se acerco al niño, y le abrió ligeramente las piernas, para poder acomodarse entre estas, tomo de la cintura a su amo, sus labios se acercaban al cuello del niño.

-¿Pero que estas haciendo?- Lo detuvo Ciel.

-Vera bochan, como dominio, ciertos fluidos míos tienen propiedades curativas, mi saliva y mi sangre por ejemplo… per si lo desea buscare métodos mas convencionales de curarle- Propuso el mayordomo al notar lo incomodo que se veía su Bochan.

-No, supongo que esta bien-

Ante la contestación del niño, Sebastián continúo tomándolo de la cintura, y lentamente puso sus labios en la herida del niño, quien reacciona poniendo las manos en el pecho del dominio. Lentamente prosiguió a darle unas lamidas al cuello de Ciel, arrancándole suspiros y jadeos involuntarios.

Y así comenzó el recorrido de Sebastián, moviendo y untando sensualmente su lengua.

-Ah- Gimió el niño, Sebastián se sorprendió, pero aun así, ese gemidito le focino, quería escuchar mas, Ciel se limito a sonrojarse al extremo.

Leves mordidas comenzaron a sentirse en el cuello del conde.

-Ah, ah, Sebastián- Gimió fuertemente el conde.

-Bochan el…-Entro diciendo Maylene, quedando perpleja ante tal escena, su nariz comenzó a echar sangre cual regadera.

- Ah-Gemía Ciel. El demonio, quien había terminado de curar el cuello del menor, paso sus labios y su lengua al lado izquierdo de este, y continúo su labor de lamer, morder, besar, y succionar la blanca piel- Ah Sebastián.-

Ciel estaba encantado con los tratos de su mayordomo, sintió como las enguantadas manos del mayordomo comenzaban a tocar sus piernas por debajo de sus pantaloncillos, mas no lo detuvo, se sentía bien. Aferro con más fuerza sus manos al cuello del hombre.

Sebastián volteo la mirada hasta abajo, observando el gran bulto en los pantalones del niño, sonrió con malicio, y comenzó a tocar a su amo en esa zona, era oficial, ese era el pene ya despierto de su niño, lo comenzó a tocar con mas afán, sintiendo como el miembro crecía en su mano.

El niño ya no podía evitar gemir el nombre del demonio que tanto placer le otorgaba.

-Ah, Sebastián… Para… ah-

-No bochan- Se propuso el demonio, pues, aunque la anterior lo pareciera, no era una orden.

Los labios del demonio dejaron desatendido el cuello del humano, comenzando a acercarse a los labios de este. Ciel noto lo que su mayordomo se proponía, no se disjunto, cerro sus ojos y entreabrió dulcemente sus labios.

Estaban a un milímetro de hacer lo que habían estado tentados a hacer durante meses, ese dulce pecado que hablaría de una vez por todas, y delataría lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro.

Es frustrante y tedioso cuando interrumpen un momento como este antes de ser concretado, y esta no puede ser la acepción, después de todo, el autor de este fanfic es una demonio, la tortura es parte de ella.

-¡Bochan!- Grito Maylene, tirada en el suelo, y con un gran chaco de sangre a su alrededor.

Ambos personajes se separaron totalmente ruborizados, y con una sola pregunta en mente "¿Por qué ahora?". Voltearon hasta donde Maylene estaba, notaron los remolinos en sus ojos, la sangre en su nariz, y la boba sonrisa en su rostro "La penitencia a la perversión" Pensó el niño, con la misma expresión seria de siempre, solo que esta ves la mantenía para tratar de controlar su erección.

-Bochan ¿Me permite?- Pregunto muy cortésmente el mayordomo.

-S_ Si Se_Sebastian- Dijo Ciel entre dulces tartamudeos.

El demonio observo a la chica, la tomo en brazos y se dispuso a llevarla a su habitación, dejando al niño solo, aun sentado en su escritorio.

Ciel toco su cuello, donde se supone estaría la herida que el duque le había otorgado, pero no fue así, ya no había nada, sonrió de lado al recordar cada segundo en que el demonio succionaba, lamia y mordía su pálida piel, recordó entonces que su mayordomo había asada al lado izquierdo de su cuello, haciendo lo mismo, "Pero hay no tenia nada" pensó el chico haciéndose sonrojar mas.

**Mientras tonto con Sebastián **

Nuestro guapo mayordomo se dirigía a paso lento a la habitación de la señorita que tenia en brazos.

"Ese olor tan embriagante" Pensó para si mismo "Mierda, no pude contralarme, Solo Satanás sabe que hubiera pasado si esta humana no hubiera llegado a interrumpir… aun así, bochan no se negaba a ninguna de mis caricias, y cuando estuve a punto de… de… bueno, el no se negó…"

-Sebastián/san- Llamo la mujer, despertando del trance y sacando de paso a Sebastián del suyo.

-Veo que ha despertado-Fue lo único que salió de los labios del Hombre.

-Tu y bochan…-

-¿Que?- "¡Mierda!" Pensó.

-Los vi… y tu y el… casi…-La mirada de la chica reflejaba dolor, sufrimiento y… ¿Celos? Si, Y Sebastián no tardo en darse cuenta, sonrió ante el pensamiento de poder usar eso a su favor.

-¿Casi… que?- Sebastián trataba de arrancar esas palabras de la boca de Maylene, palabras que ni el mismo podía pronunciar.

-Se besan, casi se besan- Afirmo la mujer sacándose los lentes-

-Ah-

-¿Es lo único que dirás?- Pregunto la mujer ya alterada- Suéltame ahora mismo- Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Maylene se bajo de los brazos del demonio, y salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Sebastián miro como ella se alejaba, no pude evitar sonreír.

Maylene corría por los pasillos de la gran mansión llorando desenfrenadamente ¿Cómo era posible que el ser que tanto amaba se fijara en… bochan? Y justo cuando ella creía que tenia una oportunidad con el galante mayordomo.

Al llegar a su habitación, se encerró en ella, se tiro en el suelo, y comenzó a llorar, quería hacerlo, no mas hacerse la fuerte, quería desquitar todo ese dolor que solo una mujer despechada podía sentir.

-Una dama tan bella no debería llorar- Se escucho la voz de Sebastián en la habitación, la chica abrió los ojos de golpe, volteo hasta donde la voz se escuchaba, efectivamente, Sebastián estaba sentado en la cama de la mujer.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto retente.

-Vine a discúlpame… lo que viste fue un mal entendido, Bochan y yo…-

-No seas mentiroso, lo que vi fue lo correcto, ¿Por qué me torturas? ¿Por qué no admites de una buena vez lo que sientes por bochan?-

-Yo no…-

-No mientas… Anda ¡di que lo amas maldita sea!- La despechada mujer se acercaba al demonio, quien estaba impresionada, con su actitud, tan retadora, casi como un dominio… ¿Quién era realmente esa mujer?

-Si- Admitió por fin el demonio.

-Bien, eso me tranquiliza- Dijo Maylene ya sonriendo, si ella no podía ser feliz con la persona que amaba, se aseguraría de que el si lo fuera- Te ayudare Sebastián/ san-

-¿Ayudarme?-

-Si, a que conquistes a Bochan, por lo que bi, solo les falta un empujoncito-

-Pero yo…-

-Nada de peros, ya tienes una cómplice en el amor, te guste o no- Le dijo Maylene a la cara.

Sebastián se limito a sonreír, no cavia duda que esa mujer no podía ser solo eso, algo había en ella que llamo su atención desde el principio… debía averiguar mas… pero en ese momento, lo que mas preocupaba su mente, era el echo de que, si lograba tener a su bochan, estaría violando las reglas del mismo infierno…

**Espero que les haya gustado… comenten plisss..**

**Con cariño.**

**La pandita de la barbarosidad.**


	3. ¿Capas de amar?

**Hola, hola, hola, Aquila pandita de la barbarosidad… y les traigo el segundo capítulo de este, mi fanfic, (Si, segundo, el primero es solo el prologo) ahora permítanme contestar sus ****Reviews:**

** :**** Ahhhh JeJe me encanta que personas como voz lean mi fanfic, me encanta, como no tienes idea, gracias por comentar…**

**Fer****: JeJe, me alegra que me digas eso, créeme que ese tipo de comentarios me inspiran, ah *suspiro* me alegra que te tomes el tiempo de comentar.**

**The nintendo Word fan****: ****Comentario 1: TT_TT perdóname por mi incompetencia con la ortografía, es que, siempre eh sido pésima en eso, realmente no me hayo, ah, y gracias me alegra que te guste mi redacción, es que creo que es mi talento… Comentario 2: Jajá, la verdad a mí tampoco me gusta el Yaoi, aunque debo admitir que esta pareja sencillamente me enamoro, y bueno, aquí me tienes y si, lo del duque me costó trabaja en decidirme, era él o**** "****Gallerían Marlon", el del juicio de la corrupción, pero la épocas no coincidían así que opte por este… ¿The nintendo Word fan? ¿Enserio?, creo que ya me imagino quien eres… y si, pero no te preocupes Maylene no se quedara sola.**

**Santiagomendosa:**** Si, yo quería poner lemon, pero me dije "no, es muy apresurado" así que no lo puse. ¿Finí? Hm… yo creo que eso lo tendrá que decidir el público**

**Kuroshitsujifan:**** Si, no, tengo guardaespaldas Jajajaja, bueno, si, pero Maylene tiene un papel muy importante, un secreto sobre ella: no es humana, JaJaJa y en este capi lo podres ver.**

**BakaRinChuu:**** Tengo miedo, Socorro, me amenaza con un clip y plastilina ¡Mi debilidad…! Jajajaja pura broma, JaJaJa también yo dije eso, pero bueno, supongo que lo hiso por sentirse celosa, pobre, quien como ella, y mira, en este capitulo hay algo así como lemon, enserio, pero… creo que al otro día que la leas vas a querer matarme, creo, pero bueno. No te preocupes, en capítulos siguientes habrá lemon, soy la diosa (o el demonio) del sexo escrito, lo hago muy bien, aunque lo diga yo misma, pero bueno, tú juzgaras.**

**Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen y hago este fanfic sin fines de lucro… desgraciadamente.**

**Capitulo: ¿Capas de amar?**

Maylene Y Sebastián Salieron corriendo de la habitación de esta, ¿La rozón? Un extraño sonido de golpes, forcejeos y posteriormente un balazo, proveniente del estudio, la mujer de cabellos purpura, rayando en lo rojizo (?) saco un par de pistolas de su delantal, suponiendo lo peor, Sebastián saco sus cuchillos y los desplego magníficamente al estilo abanico.

La gran mansión parecía pequeña ante estos 2 individuos, que corrían atreves de esta esquivando mesas, sillones y libreros, Sebastián no comprendía como la mujer podía seguirle el paso, ya que el corría a una velocidad inhumana, y la mortal parecía no tener problema en ir a su par, Maylene tiro sus lentes en el pasillo.

Habían llegado a su destino, cada uno al lado opuesto de la gran puerta de madera oscura, se miraron mutuamente, Maylene alzo sus pistolas a la altura de la barbilla, lista para disparar, Sebastián levanto sus cuchillos a la altura del pecho, asintieron mutuamente, y en menos de un abrir y serrar de ojos ya habían tirado la puerta cada uno apuntando sus respectivas armas.

Esperaban encontrarse de todo: A un hombre intentando llevarse a su adorado conde, a un enviado de duque que anteriormente estuvo en la mansión, incluso a un gato y a su señorito huyéndole a su alergia a los felinos… todo menos;

Aun hombre, pasado de los 26 años, con una gran hemorragia en el estomago y en la cabeza, una espada al lado de él y a Ciel en su asiento con una pistola en manos. Ante la mirada atónita de los sirvientes, el niño sonrió dulcemente, y puso una bala en el lugar en donde faltaba una.

-Incompetentes- Dijo, a lo que los adultos respondieron bajando la cabeza.

-Bocchan- Dijo Maylene -¿Qué paso aquí?- Inquirió

-Ese imbécil- Contesto refiriéndose al hombre- Entro al estudio y me amenazo con la espada, forcejeo con migo como por un segundo, logre liberarme, cori a mi escritorio, y le di un balazo en el estomago, lloro de dolor un rato, luego le di otro en el frente y murió- Respondió, sacando una sonrisa del demonio y una mirada de miedo de la chica.

-Lamento no haberlo protegido Joven amo- Dijo el demonio aun con sonrisa en rostro.

-No juegues con migo idiota… sé que no viniste corriendo desde que sentiste la presencia del hombre, porque sabias que lo pude haber matada aunque no tuviera la pistola, él ni siquiera sabía empuñar la espada-

-Tiene razón- Dijo el demonio. Maylene lo miraba atónita, no entendía la conversación que él y Bocchan tuvieron ¿Cómo iba a saber Sebastián que el hombre atacaría? Ni siquiera ella lo vio entrar en la mansión.

-Con su permiso Bocchan, iré a buscar mis lestes- Dijo Maylene retirándose por fin de la habitación.

El ambiente es tenso por unos momentos, Ciel alejo la vista de su mayordomo y la dirigió a su arma, volviéndola a guardar en uno de los cajones "Tercera vez que me salvas" Pensó.

En cuento el conde volteo su asiento, se encontró con la mirada de su demonio, puesto que este estaba arrodillado al lado de su asiento, mirándolo fijamente.

-Veo que se ha curado su herida en el cuello- Dijo, provocando un leve sonrojo en el niño.

-Calla idiota- Frase típica e Ciel- ¿No querías llevarme a un paseo por Londres?- Pregunto, aun no olvidaba que iría de paseo con su mayordomo. Debía admitir que eso no le emocionaba, puesto que detestaba Salí sin razón alguna, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, quería estar con el demonio.

-Considero más prudente limpiar el desastre que ha dejado- Dijo el mayordomo, mientras señalaba el cuerpo inerte del hombre, el cual, dejaba una gran macha de sangre en el piso.

-Si así lo deseas… ¿Co_Como siguió Maylene? Bien por lo que vi- El nerviosismo de conde se reflejaba en ese bello orbe azul que lo dejaba al descubierto ante el demonio.

-Pues…considerando que nos vio en una escena comprometedora, yo creo que bien-

-M_Me alegro, Limpia este desastre, y llámame cuando nos vallamos- Dicho esto, y sin esperar respuesta, salió el niño del estudio, y se fue a su cuarto, necesitaba pensar en todo lo ocurrido esa mañana. Lo del duque ya estaba prácticamente olvidado, por el momento (El duque juega una pieza esencial en este fanfic) ahora lo que perturbaba la mente del joven conde era el hecho de que: Sebastián y el casi… y él lo consintió ¿Qué demonios significaba ese hermoso cosquilleo al recordar lo ocurrido en el estudio? ¿Por qué se le acelero el corazón de repente? Estas y muchas otras preguntas se hacia el conde mientras caminaba por el pasillo en camino a su alcoba.

Al entrar en su cuarto, no espero ni un minuto y se hecho en la cama, tomo una de sus almudadas, la abraso con euforia, parecía que quisiera sacarle las finas plumas de la estrujada que le dio.

-Sebastián- Salió de sus labios como un susurro inconsciente.

-No, soy Maylene- Dijo una voz femenina, el niño abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿Cuando había llegado esa mujer a su cuarto?

-¡¿Maylene?!-

-Si Bocchan… perdón por entrometerme pero ¿Por qué estaba pensando en Sebastián/san?- Pregunto la joven, intentando no desgarrarse el alma ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿Yo?, yo no estaba pensando en el…y… además ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- Pregunto intentando cambiar de tema y así esconder su sonrojo

-Hoy me toca a mí limpiar su habitación… ahora ¿podría responder mi pregunta?-Dijo ella, solo para hacer que el niño notara que no llevaba puestos su anteojos, dejando al descubierto sus bellos ojos marrones.

-Ya te he respondido- Dijo el menor, aun acostado en la cama, la mujer se comenzó a acercar a él, lo miraba fijamente, como si esperaba que las palabras fluyeran del niño cual arrollo.

-Respóndame con la verdad- Ordeno la mujer, esa faceta tan retadora y doblegarte, jamás vista por el niño, le comenzaba a gustar, le fascinaba que le hablaran de esa forma, detestaba a los "lame botas", aunque él no usaba, y a razón por la que le gustaba era porque, le daba la oportunidad de ser peor que lo que podían ser los demás, le daba lo oportunidad de sacarse todo lo que llevaba dentro.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- Le reto.

-No debe, pero es por educación ¿Oh usted no tiene?-

-Claro que sí, pero nadie me dice que puedo confiar en ti-

-Yo se lo digo, puede confiar en mí.- Esta simple respuesta saco una sonrisa de conde.

-De acuerdo Maylene… si estaba pensando, pero no del todo en el mayordomo de esta casa, más bien… trataba de… resolver un dilema sentimental…-

-Muy bien… creo que me retiro- Dijo ella "Es todo lo que necesitaba saber" Pensó.

Al quedar totalmente solo, nuestro amado conde Phantomhive, tan sumido en su dilema interior; el "No sé que siento·" lo estaba agotando más de lo que había imaginado así que sin darse cuenta se había quedado profundamente dormido.

_El reloj marcaba las 12 de la noche, no se escuchaba ningún sonido en la casa Phantomhive… solo…_

_El mayordomo de la casa se dirigía al cuarto del cabeza de familia de la casa Phantomhive. Lentamente abrió la puerta de la recamara observo en el interior, el conde estaba sentado en su cama, tal parecía que lo estaba esperando, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto en la ventana, camino hasta donde el niño estaba._

_-Joven amo ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto el hombre con los ojos rojos, la luz de la luna le daba a la habitación un semblante peculiar, casi místico._

_-No Sebastián- Respondió el joven- No puedo dormir-_

_-¿Desea que haga algo al respecto?- Una sonrisa maligna salió de los labios del demonio, que no la reprimió._

_-¿Puedes hacer algo contra el insomnio?- Inquirió incrédulo el conde, no traía puesto el parche, su sello irradiaba un brillo peculiar, un brillo de felicidad ¿Por qué?_

_-Quizá si, quizás no, pero aun así, ¿No vale la pena intentarlo?- Propuso con malicia el demonio, ¿Qué se proponía? ¿Qué macabras ideas escondía detrás de esa maldita sonrisa que tanto estremecía a l conde?_

_-Está bien, creo que no tengo nada que perder-_

_-Antes que nada- Dijo el mayordomo- Tengo que pedirle que esta noche sea yo quien de las ordenes-_

_-¿Qué te propones demonio?- Pregunto el niño, con una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro_

_-¿Bocchan no confía en mí?- Pregunto el mayordomo/demonio intentando que Ciel callera en el juego de "si confió ¡adelante!" que sería la llave a la puerta al paraíso del placer que tanto deseaba tener con el menor._

_-No caeré en tu juego Sebastián… aun así, acepto, hoy tú das las órdenes- Dijo el niño, abriendo los brazos desde su asiento de la cama, arrebatándole una sonrisa de satisfacción al demonio, esas simples palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba._

_-Acuéstese en la cama- La primer orden que salía de los labios del demonio, y que le daba ideo a Ciel de donde se había metido ¿Era el momento de cambiar de opinión? ¿Podía retractarse o su orgullo lo detendría? Pues no, su orgullo no lo detuvo, aunque así quisiera el pensarlo._

_Se recostó en la cama, y, de un momento a otro sintió el cuerpo del mayordomo sobre el suyo, se sobresalto de sobremanera, su corazón comenzó a latir de forma casi explosiva_

_-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?- Ante la pregunta del noble, la única respuesta fueron unos labios, si, unos labios aprisionando los suyos, eran los labios de Sebastián, que se abrían paso entre los del niño, logrando introducir su lengua en la cavidad bucal del menor, Ciel miraba incrédulo como su mayordomo lo besaba con lujuria y desesperación, sentía la húmeda lengua del mayor tratando de jugar con la de él, con lentos movimientos, Ciel comenzó a cooperar con el cada vez más apasionado beso, hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hiso presente en los pulmones de ambos y tuvieron que separarse, con la respiración aguatada y los corazones a mil por hora._

_-Sebastián- Susurro muy dulcemente el niño, su rostro ya estaba de un hermoso tono rosa._

_-Bocchan- Susurro de la misma dulce manera.- ¿Desea que continúe?- Pregunto._

_-Tú das las órdenes esta noche ¿No?- _

_-En ese caso…- La oración del mayordomo no se concluyo, ya que comenzó a besar el cuello de Ciel, recordando que esa zona lo enloquecía. Marcas rojas se hacían presentes en toda esa zona, la marca de propiedad de Sebastián._

_Continuó bajando por el cuello del menor hasta el pecho, en donde desabotono cada uno de los botones de la pijama del niño ¿Y de qué forma más sensual y provocadora que con la boca? Pues ninguna, y de esta forma el mayor lo hiso, comendo a saborear el pecho de niño, besando y mordiendo sus bellos botones rosa, dejándolos erectos._

_-Ah, Ah- Gemía Ciel, ya le Hera imposible contener su gemidos, aunque aun sentía miedo de que la servidumbre los escuchara._

_El demonio noto que el miembro de su Bocchan ya estaba despierto, y aprovechándose de la situación comenzó a desabotonar los botones de esa parte de igual forma que como los anteriores, mordiendo intencionalmente el miembro del menor, por encima de la ropa._

_-¡Sebastián!-Grito el menor al sentir ese contacto._

_-Veo que toque una zona sensible- Se burlo el demonio- Creo que continuare aquí- Dicho esto, retiro por completo la pijama del menor, que hacía rato había estorbado, dejando totalmente expuesto su cuerpo, ese hermoso cuerpo de niño que tanto lo enloquecía, su vista se fijo en la intimidad del menor, observando el erecto miembro, miro la expresión de Ciel, se notaba que tenía miedo, pero la lujuria estaba en sus ojos y en su agitada respiración (Era eso o el asma XD)_

_Sonrió con malicia, acerco su rostro a la masculinidad de menor, y la introdujo casi por completo en su boca._

_-¡AHH! – Grito el niño arqueando la espalda._

_Sebastián comiso un vaivén lento pero constante en el miembro del niño, cabe destacar que ese pedazo de ser, no cavia del todo en su boca, pero aun así, buena parte de esta, lo suficiente para hacer retorcer al conde de placer, estaba en su cavidad oral._

_-¡Ah! ¡Se_ Sebastián!- Gritaba entre jadeos y gemidos de placer el niño._

_-El mayordomo no resistió la tentación de estrujar esos delicados testículos que tenia frente a el, y así lo hiso, el niño no aguantaba mas, sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría a su primer orgasmo, era una sensación tan… placentera, casi insoportable…_

_-Se_ Sebastián ¡Ah! Me… me corro… ¡Ahh! ¡Detente!- Pedía el niño, pero sus peticiones fueron las opuestas a las intenciones del demonio, quien comenzó a intensificar el ritmo, mordiendo y succionando el miembro del menor, lamiendo todo cuanto podía._

_-¡Ahh!- Grito el niño, al momento de dejar toda su esencia en la boca y cara del mayor, quien la saboreaba gustoso, y retiraba parte que quedaba en su rostro y la introducía en su paladar…_

_-No cabe duda de Bocchan es un niño delicioso- Susurro sensualmente al oído del menor, quien intentaba controlar su agitada respiración_

_-No… soy… un niño- Agrego Ciel, siendo traicionado por sus jadeos._

_- Esas palabras me indican lo contrario-Siguió susurrando._

_-Bocchan- Llamo el demonio._

_-¿Si?- Pregunto un tanto confundido._

_-¡Despierte de una buena vez…!- _

El conde abrió repentinamente los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de su mayordomo.

-Bocchan ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto cortésmente.

-¿Sebastián?... ¿Qué tu y yo no estábamos…?- Antes de completar la oración Ciel logro captar que todo lo que había pasado y sentido solo había sido un sueño "Pero se sintió tan real" Pensó entristecido.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere señorito?- Pregunto el demonio, y sin saber la razón provoco un repentino sonrojo en el menor.

-A… ah…ah nada Sebastián- Respondió el conde muy nervioso.

-Bien… son las 11: 37, el paseo del cual le hable, será a las 2:00 de la tarde, mientras tanto duerma un poco, creo que le eh interrumpido el sueño- Otro sonrojo por parte del conde, y el mayordomo sin saber porque – Mientras tanto, a mi me han llamado del infierno, por lo que me dijeron es algo urgente, así que no estaré aquí en un par de horas. ¿Cree que pueda cuidarse solo?-

-Si Sebastián, ve- Contesto el menor.

Sin decir más palabras, el demonio se dirigió a la puerta, miro a su Bocchan, sonrió tiernamente y se retiro.

**Segundos más tarde, en el infierno.**

Gritos y desgarradores gemidos de dolor se escuchaban en toda la extensión del infierno, cada paso que daba era de gritos de agonía ajenos, gritos que eran el antiguo deleite de sus oídos y que ahora repudiaba más que nada, eso gritos que habían sido su perdición, ¿Lastima? No, ¿Repulsión? Si, Un cadáver putrefacto se atrevió a tocar uno de sus bien lustrados zapatos de cuero, arrodillado pidiendo misericordia, a lo que solo recibió un gesto de desagrado y una patada mandándolo lejos.

Y ese era el, Sebastián Michaelis Caminando por todo el infierno, aun en su forma humana, y vestido como el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive, que decepción, imaginad, el príncipe de las tinieblas, sirviendo como mayordomo a un niño ¡Un niño de 13 años! Y lo peor de ello era que ni siquiera lo hacía por su suculenta alma, miraba a su alrededor, observando cómo los demonios en toda su gloria se reían y mofaban de el por el atrevimiento de mostrarse en su hermosa forma humana.

Llego a un oscuro palacio, si a eso se le puede llamar de esa forma, entro ignorando los parloteos de los guardias que intentaban negarle el paso, al no reconocerlo, pero el solo se los quitaba lanzando un tenedor (Siempre armado con utensilios de cocina… ¡Que SEXI!) y dejándolos fuera de combate.

Al por fin lograr entrar, diviso a su padre, el mismísimo Satanás sentado en el trono hecho de huesos y sangre humana, se arrodillo a una distancia considerable.

-Padre- Dijo.

-Hijo- Respondió de la manera más fría que alguien se pudiera haber imaginado- ¿Sabes porque te he llamado?-

-Esperaba que me dijeras eso-

-Bien… ¿Por qué no devoras el alma del último descendiente Phantomhive? ¿Por qué lo proteges tanto?- Cada pregunta que el demonio mayor daba, era como si escupiera hielo, quemando de tan frio que era.

-¿Hay algún problema con mi comportamiento?- Dijo dando sus típicas y arrogantes sonrisas.

-Si… El contrato ya se cumplió, devora su alma, ¡Es una Orden!- Grito parándose del asiento y desplegando unas magnificas alas negras, que parecían estar siendo carcomidas desde hace tiempo.

-No- Anuncio Sebastián parándose- No lo hare-

-¡Dime la razón!- Grito.

-¡Por que yo l amo! ¡Maldita sea!- Grito a todo pulmón, dejando atónitos a cada uno de los demonios hay presente.

-¡Sabes que está prohibido!- Volvió a gritar el rey de las tinieblas.

-¿Y qué?, soy un demonio, y como domino, desobedezco las reglas, incluso las mías- Protesto el mayordomo, con la sonrisa mas detestable para su padre en esos momentos.

-Lárgate de este lugar… ¡Eres una decepción para los demonio!-

-¡¿Y qué harás?! ¡¿Matarme?! ¡Como lo hiciste con mi hermana! ¡¿No es así?!- Reto.

-¡Sabes que no puedo hacerlo! – Grito.

-Bien ¡Me largo de aquí!- Dicho esto Sebastián se volteo y salió de ese lugar a paso apresurado, era cierto, su padre no polodia matar, por que al hacerlo, se estaría provocando la muerte.

- Majestad- Llamo uno de los demonios a Satanás- ¿Qué desea que hagamos?-

-Por el momento nada… si los sentimientos del conde Phantomhive no le corresponden, "Sebastián" no romperá las reglas – Dijo el demonio mayor fuertemente.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa si logran…? Usted sabe-

-En ese caso, mis órdenes será… ¡Matar a Ciel Phantomhive!-

Se comenzaron a escuchar las risas del interior de palacio infernal, risas tan macabras y depreciables que hacían temblar al más pecador. Solo una pregunta resaltaba en el aire ¿Los sentimientos de Sebastián serán correspondidos?

**Y con esto concluyo el capitulo ¿Qué les pareció? Jejeje Ciel y sus sueños húmedos, por cierto la próxima semana no podre publicar, por razones personales, publicare el próximo capitulo hasta el 7 de septiembre aproximadamente, ósea dentro de 2 semanas, así que no se preocupen, solo tendrán que esperarme una semana, y así estaré por un rato, publicando una semana si y una semana no, y bueno, cambiando de tema: ¿Con quien quieren que se quede Maylene? Unos dicen que con Finí y otros con Bard, yo sinceramente no me decido ¡Y no me digan que hagan un trió! Por favor**

**Bueno me despido**

**Con cariño**

**La pandita de la barbarosidad.**


	4. el inicio del pacado

**Hola, hola, hola, aquí la pandita de la barbarosidad, quiero disculparme con todos, este no es un capitulo muy bueno ¿La razón? Hoy vino a mi casa una amiga, (Mala ni) y cuando puse mi USB para subir el capitulo, no se que mierdas hiso ella, pero lo borro, en fin, no lo pude salvar, y tuve que hacer el capitulo rápido, de echo, iba a ser mas largo, pero como no me da tiempo para escribir mas, tendré que subir la segunda parte la próxima semana…**

**Nanamikanon . sasakishimizu:**** JaJaJa, me encanta tu apoyo, de echo, aun no se bien como le are, pero quiero poner a Ciel celoso, ya veras después de quien hago que el pobre niño se encele, por el momento el crio esta algo indeciso.**

**Manimanito****: Gracias cariño, me alegro que el sueño húmedo de Ciel te haya gustado, aun no soy muy buena con el lemon entre hombres así que el lemon llegara después de un buen rato.**

**Kuroshitsujifan****: JeJe… lo que pasa es que soy una malvada, y no me puedes asesinar, por que yo también tengo un mayordomo Jajajajajajaja… bueno, algo por el estilo**

**Santiagomendosa****:…no, no es extraño, además, te conozco y se que no eres homo… ¿o si?, y creo que es lindo que no te de miedo este tipo de cosas como a los tipos de estas edad…**

**Fer****: Bueno… con bard, JaJaJa, pensamos igual, y no, no hare un trió… aunque muchas personas me la han pedido ya… veré que hago.**

**Carolina D. secu****:… presumida, mi amor, eres una presumida… ah y gracias por recomendarme esos animes y mangas tan hermosos, créeme que ya he cogido la suficiente inspiración, el lemon te lo dedicare a ti en su momento.**

**Tamara:**** ¿Y quien te asegura que no eh estado hay? Quien sabe, alomejor ya fui…o quizás conozco a alguien que si estuvo allí.**

**Y quiero que todos a gradezcan a mi máster, quien es la que me da todas las ideas sobre los capítulos, su alias es Neko-chan Okumura y a mi nueva editora quien se encargara de editar todos los capítulos de el que sigue en adelante, les presento a Capitán Miranda… agradézcanles por que sin ellas este FF no seria posible**

**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, y este fanfic esta hecho con fines de ocio, sin lucro de por medio: **

**Capitulo 3: El inicio del pecado.**

¿Es tan extraño sentir esto? Si el y yo… somos… hombres… ¿Qué siento por Sebastián Michaelis?

Sus ojos se serraban, pero el los detenía, no quería dormir, no deseaba hacerlo, dejo al lado la almohada que le sirviera de abrasador, miro con un poco de recelo el reloj "Cucú" que acababa de adquirir, posado en la pared izquierda, se miraba muy elegante; 1:50, Marcaba el reloj.

Lentamente se levanto de la cama, se paro frente a la ventana que daba vista al jardín, estaba nevando ¿Nevando? Si, y si era así ¿Adonde planeaba llevarlo su mayordomo?

Toc, Toc.

Se escucho el llamar de la puerta, el conde volteo, su corazón se acelero al instante.

-Adelante- Pidió; esperaba encontrarse con su mayordomo, vestido como tal, pero…. El mayordomo abrió la puerta por completo, en lugar de entrar, se dejo caer recargado en el borde de la oscura puerta, con los brazos cruzados, no llevaba su habitual traje negro, en lugar de ello llevaba; Un pantalón negro, pero ajustado, una camisa de morada de manga larga arremangada asta medio antebrazo, con los 2 últimos botones de arriba desabrochados, y un chaleco del mismo color del pantalón.

Diablos, se miraba tan bien, su mirada roja destellaba cual rubí; y en esa pose tan despreocupada, fue suficiente para dejar al conde sin aliento.

-Se_Sebastian. Llamo el niño.

-¿Si?- Respondió.

-¿Por qué… por que estas así… vestido?- Un sonrojo se presento en el hermoso rostro del menor.

-Recuerde Bocchan, hoy tenemos una "cita" por así decirlo- Contesto el demonio, provocando que el ya excesivo carmín en el rostro del niño incrementara de manera casi fosforescente. - ¿Desea que le cambie de ropa?-

-Si-

El demonio se acerco lentamente asía el pequeño oji/azul, cuando quedaron frente a frente, el niño se percato que la mirada de su mayordomo se afilo de una manera felina, sintió como las grandes manos del mayor le comenzaban a quitar la camisa, hasta dejar su torso desnudo, la mirada del mayor no dejaba de profanar mentalmente la pálida piel que el conde poseía, cuanto deseaba morderla y besarla.

Con cuidado de no lastimar al menor, Sebastián lo cargo al mejor estilo novia, y tiro con suavidad en la cama, pero sin poder evitar que su pequeño cuerpo rebotara un par de milímetros, era una escena verdaderamente erótica: Ciel, sin camisa, tirado en la cama, el rostro sonrojado, y la respiración agitada.

Se mordió el labio con lascivia, quería controlar esos instintos demoniacos que le carcomían por dentro y ordenaban lanzarse contra el menor y arrebatarle esa inocencia que aun se reflejaba en sus ojos.

El caso de Phantomhive no era distinto: Miraba como su demonio se lo comía con la murada, sentía que su cuerpo ya no le respondía, y que en cualquier momento podría lanzarse a los brazos del hombre y besar esos hermosos labios.

-Sebastián- Llamo el niño ya desesperado- ¿Qué tanto me miras?-

El hombre abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa, se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos que había olvidado lo que tenia que hacer.

-Mil disculpas Bocchan- Dijo- Solo pensaba en estupideces, nada importante-

-De acuerdo-

Dicho esto, prosiguió a desnudar por completo a su amo, quien se sonrojo al notar la mirada lujuriosa que el dominio le regalaba.

Huyendo de sus deseos eróticos con el joven el mayordomo fue asta el armario sacando un pantalón corto, color negro, y una camisa color café oscuro, en el ligar que irían, había un hermoso lago y el demonio tenia conocimiento de que al menor le encantaba nadar, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de mirar al niño en traje de baño, así que sin que el menor se diera cuanta, tomo una traje de baño del cajón del armario, lo metió en la bolsa de su pantalón y se encamino asía su amo, a continuar con la tarea de vestirlo.

Miro encantado su obra de arte; El niño se miraba demasiado bien, le acomodó del parche y le puso las calcetas y los zapatos "Realmente lindo" Pensó con una sonrisa.

-Bocchan, ya estamos listos para partir- Anuncio el de cabello azabache.

-¿Adonde pretendes llevarme?- Inquirió el niño sin rodeo alguno.

-A nadar-

-¡¿Pretendes matarme demonio?!- Grito exaltado el noble, afuera estaba nevando, y su mayordomo lo quería llevar a nadar ¿Qué mierda se proponía?

-Tranquilícese señorito… ¿Mi Bocchan no confía en mi?- "¿Mi Bocchan no confía en mi?" Era la misma frase que el demonio había usado en el sueño del menor, quien al recordarlo se sonrojo nuevamente

-Si, si confía en ti Sebastián- esa frase tímidamente pronunciada basto para arrebatarle una sonrisa al demonio.

-El camino será largo y frio ¿Llevo una manta?-

-No es necesario- Respondió el niño dirigiéndose a la puerta- Se que si me da frio, puedo contar contigo para calentarme- Insinuó sensualmente el menor, cosa que acelero brutalmente, el corazón, que asta ahora el demonio pensaba inexistente.

El carruaje iba a paso lento, considerando que el camino estaba congelado, y, que en el interior de este había un noble, había que toma las precauciones necesarias.

Mirando por la ventana, muy sumido en sus pensamientos iba el conde Phantomhive "Nieve, que repugnante" Pensaba viendo con desagrado el paisaje reflejado a trabes del cristal.

Sin darse cuanta de la mirada inamovible del mayordomo, el menor se dejo temblar, cosa que el demonio no paso por alto, y no pensaba desaprovechar por nada del mundo ¿Desaprovecharía la oportunidad de tener cerca ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba poseer?

No, y de eso ni dudarlo.

-Señorito- Llamo al distraído conde- ¿Tiene frio?-

-Un poco- Respondió sin hacer contacto visual.

-¿Desea que lo caliente?- La repentina pregunta del mayor provoco que el corazón del niño saltara y por poco se le saliera del pecho, era oficial, el demonio quería asesinarlo de un ataque cardiaco.

-¿Cómo lo harás?- Pregunto concierta timidez, cosa extraña en el.

-Despreocúpese, yo me encargo- La sonrisa de satisfacción y ternura que el mayor llevaba en los labios era hermosa y relajante, al menos para el menor.

-Bi_ bien, has lo que quieras- Respondió el conde sin saber que el demonio podía interpretar su respuesta de forma mas literal, pero lo amaba demasiado como para hacerlo.

El infernal mayordomo se paro de su asiento, el carruaje se tambaleaba un poco, pero no fue problema, se sentó junto al menor, quien lo miraba sin saber que deseaba ¿Qué se proponía? Lo estaba a punto de descubrir.

Los brazos del hombre tomaron con una delicadeza casi celestial al niño, Cual hermoso y delicado cristal lo sentó en sus ´piernas, la expresión del conde no tenia precio, la sorpresa inundaba ese gran orbe azul expuesto para todos.

Protectoramente lo abrazo, de inmediato, y creo que no hace falta decirlo, el frio en el cuerpo del niño desapareció, y este fue sustituido por una corriente eléctrica que le recorría toda la columna vertebrar.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Ciel.

-Lo estoy "Calentando" o ¿Prefiere un método mas… radical?- Susurro el demonio al oído del niño.

-No…creo que esto esta bien-

Phantomhive abrazo el cuello del demonio, cosa que lo sorprendió al principio, pero al mismo tiempo enterneció, el conde se recostó por completo en el pecho de su demonio, era una sensación tan agradable, tan sensual, considerando el lugar en el que Ciel estaba sentado, y tan tierna…

Ambos cuerpos rebosaban de alegría, Ciel amaba escuchar el acelerado corazón de su demonio, que delataba lo excitado que estaba por la situación y posición en la que estaban, y de lo que ambos eran consientes.

La velocidad comenzaba a incrementar, pequeños temblores y sacudidas se empezaron a sentir la situación empezaba a ponerse un tanto incomoda.

Un bache en el camino, provoco que ambos cuerpos saltaran, Ciel reboto bruscamente en la entrepierna del demonio, quien no logro reprimir un gemido ante el brusco movimiento.

-Ah- Gimió en voz baja, pero audible para el menor.

Ciel lo volteo a ver de inmediato, el demonio estaba totalmente sonrojado y con los ojos serrados, la cara de placer y excitación que el mayor poseía era sublime, no tenia comparación.

-Mil disculpas bocchan, no me pude controlar- Dijo refiriéndose al ronco gemido.

-No te disculpes, sonó lindo-

La sonrisa no se hiso esperar ¿Cómo un simple humano podía hacer que el príncipe de las tinieblas sonriera enternecido?

Los caballos detuvieron su aso, habían llegado a su destino.

-Señorito- Invoco el pelinegro- Despierte-

Ciel abrió lentamente los ojos, se había quedado dormido, pues el melodioso palpitar del mayor lo había arrullado.

-¿Ya llegamos?- Pregunto tallándose los ojos, incluso el oculto por le parche.

-Así es, ¿me permitiría salir primero?-

-Si- dijo el niño, volviendo a recostarse en su pecho, "Veo que esta cómodo" Pensó divertido el demonio.

-¿Me daría permiso?- Pregunto un tanto divertido, el mayordomo.

Ciel abrió los ojos como sorpresa, seguía sentado en las piernas del mayor, y lo más vergonzoso del asunto; lo estaba abrazando ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Sin hacer contacto visual se bajo de las cómodas piernas de su mayordomo, se sentó a un lado, escucho como el demonio salía y serraba la puerta a su paso, no quería salir y encontrarse con ello que tanto detestaba; la nieve, quiso ver por una ventana, pero le fue imposible, la respuesta a l "por que" era muy obvia: el demonio había tapado todas las ventanas, impidiéndole al conde mirar el paisaje.

Suspiro un tanto derrotado, no había mas opción que salir del carruaje, lo único bueno que conseguiría de ello era estar un rato con el mayor, aunque… el frio le calara las huesos.

Lentamente se deslizo por los asientos, abrió la puerta como no queriendo al salir…

La segadora luz del sol lo segó por unos momentos ¿Cómo era eso posible?, una vez su vista acostumbrada a la inmensa claridad del lugar, pudo distinguir muy bien el sitia a donde su demonio lo había traído; era simplemente hermoso, el verde pasto, las hermosas flores, incluso el tranquilo piar de los pájaros, todo era perfecto, ahora la pregunta era ¿Por qué el demonio había echo todo esto?

-Sebastián- Llamo.

-¿Si?- Respondió el demonio, apareciendo a su lado, cosa que no impresiono al menor, ya estaba acostumbrado a esas clases de cosas.

-¿Qué es esto?- La pregunta mas estúpida de todas salió de los labios del menor.

- Cambie un poco el clima, solo en esta zona, lo que nos asegura una total privacidad, además, aquí cerca hay un lago que yo mismo me encargue de preparar, para que usted pueda nadar como le guste- Contesto.

-Pero no traje "bañador"- Ciel quería a toda conto que su demonio lo viera nadando, era cierto que era muy bueno, pero hacia años que no lo hacia.

-No se preocupe, yo le traje uno.-

El conde entrecerró la mirada, enserio que su demonio se las sabía todas, sonrió de lado, se sentía bien que Sebastián se tomara todas esas molestias por el, era una sensación verdaderamente agradable.

-Bocchan… ¿Quiere que lo lleve a la cabaña?-

-¿Cabaña?-

-Tanaka/san- Respondió el demonio poniendo una pose de positivismo- Me comento que sus padres tenias una cabaña, y me encargue de hacerle una a la imagen de la anterior-

El menor no sabia que contestar ¿era normal que el hombre se tomara tantas molestias por un simple humano?

-Vamos- Respondió por fin.

Sebastián tomo de la mano al niño, si, aprovechándose de la situación, cosa que hiso que a nuestro amado conde se le acumulara un sonrojo similar al de un tomate maduro, aun así, no se jaloneo como lo habría echo anterior mente.

Caminaron por un pequeño camino, el demonio estaba impresionado de que su Bocchan no dijera nada de la situación, o que no lo insultara por la osadía de tomarlo de la mano. Llegaron asta una cabaña de madera, visiblemente grande, el demonio tenia razón, la cabaña se parecía a la de sus padres "si es como la de mis adres…solo tiene una habitación" Pensó.

-Bien bocchan- Anuncio el de pelo azabache a la entrada de la gran casa- Entre y póngase cómodo, yo estaré en la cocina preparando el te y una pastel de chocolate-

-Me agradan tus atenciones- Dijo el niño sonriendo- Aun mas cuando me das chocolate-

-No cabe duda que Bocchan aun es un lindo niño- La palabra lindo por parte del mayor, hiso que el noble se estremeciera ¿Realmente lo consideraba lindo?

-No soy un niño- Replico soltándose del agarre del mayor.

-Claro que lo es-

-Calla insolente-

-Jajajajajajaja- Se rio el demonio, viendo como su niño caminaba por la gran casa.

El interior era muy lindo, aunque Ciel no recordaba como era la cabaña a la que sus padres lo llevaron de niño, el ubicarse en ella no le resulto difícil, abrió una gran puerta de color verde, uno de sus colores favoritos, era la habitación, era acogedora, con una gran cama matrimonial, se sentó en ella, era muy cómoda, no pudo resistir la tentación y dio unos pequeños saltos en ella, (aun sentado) sin notar que estaba siendo vigilado.

-Lo ve… un niño- Se burlo el demonio.

-¿Qué estas viendo? Idiota- Reprocho el niño, al ser descubierto en su "movida"

-A un tierno niño que salta en la cama- El demonio entro en la habitación, dejando en la cama una charola con 2 tasas de te, y 2 platos con pastel.

-¿Comerás con migo?- Pregunto un tanto extrañado el oji/azul.

-No, le traje 2 de cada cosa por que planeo engordarlo y comerlo- Respondió con un sarcasmo que hiso sonreír al niño, le gustaba ver a su mayordomo tan animado, asta había olvidado el echo de que era un dominio.

-Ya, no te creas el gracioso- Replico tomando en sus manos el pastel.

-¿No va a tomar el te?-

-No quiero-

Caminaron viéndose mutuamente, ninguno se despegaba la vista.

-Bocchan- Llamo el demonio, a lo que le niño solo volteo- Tiene una mancha en sus labios, permítame quitársela-

El domino acerco la mano asta los hermosos labios del conde, retiro el merengue con su dedo pulgar y antela vista sorpresiva del niño, la lamio, ralamente sexi, y eso no se puede dudar.

-Se_Sebastian-

-¿MMH?-

-Me gustaría ir a nadar… cámbiame- Dijo el niño, aunque realmente lo que quería, era sentir las manos de su mayordomo recorrer su cuerpo, era una sensación nueva para el, aun así., sentía que se ahogaba sin el demonio.

Tal y como lo ordeno, Sebastián desnudo a su amo, no sin antes morderse los labios intentando bajar esos deseos de hacerlo suyo en ese preciso momento, ¿Cómo un chiquillo podía hacer que un demonio se sintiese de es manera?

Le puso un traje de baño (mismo que en la mansión había guardado en su pantalón), el traje se ajustaba perfectamente a los muslos y entrepierna del niño, la mirada de lujuria del demonio era incomparable, miro como su amo no dejaba de verlo casi de la misma manera.

-Sebastián, Quítate la ropa y ponte un traje de baño, es una orden- Cio el niño, hacia días que no ordenaba nada el mayor, el hombre sonrió divertido, quizás seria el momento preciso para hacer una sensual movida.

-Yes my lord- Contesto cortésmente.

¿Qué podría pasar después de esto…?

_**ANUNCIO HURGENTE**_

**Muy bien, quiero que sepan que últimamente he perdido un poco la inspiración, y que me inspiro con la música, así que en sus comentarios recomiéndenme una canción o 2 que les recuerden a esta pareja, ayúdenme con esto, fans, necesito de ustedes, ándenle, de las canciones que sean, solo que me inspiren. Gracias por leer este fanfic.**

**Con cariño.**

**La pandita de la barbarosidad **


	5. Buscando un alma

**Hola, hola, hola, aquí la pandita de la barbarosidad, Bueno, el capitulo anterior fue una cagada, y de eso estoy consiente, pero no fue mi culpa… bueno, en parte si, échenle la culpa a mi estupidez al dejar mi computadora en manos equivocadas, en fin, aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo, en donde aparecerá por primera vez Claude *Cara pervertida* es tan sexi… Ejem, ejem… bueno, espero que lo disfruten, este capitulo esta dedicado a Eirá Victoria Castillo, una compañera de la escuela a la que realmente aprecio y admiro, un saludo para ti mi niña hermosa. **

**Nanamikanon . sasakishimizu: ****JeJe… gracias cariño, me encanto la canción, y si, me dio un poco de inspiración, de echo, en un capitulo habrá una escena que te la recordara, JeJe.**

**Kuroshitsujifan: ****si, créeme, yo también lo odio, pero bueno, obtuvo su merecido, la canción, es hermosa, no se si la pueda adaptar para que concuerde con el fanfic, pero hare lo que pueda, eso tenlo por seguro.**

**Santiagomendosa: ****JeJe, es lindo que HOMBRES se atrevan a leer Yaoi, y sobre todo de esta pareja, te adoro cariño, por cierto, había escuchado esa canción, pero con Miku y Luka, supongo que es la misma ¿No? Bueno, creo que esa canción le quedo como anillo al dedo a esta historia, me encanta.**

**Fer:**** Ah… Ok… *Se deprime y se va a su esquina emo* eso supongo que es bueno, que te entretengas con otros fanfic, recomiéndame alguno plis.**

**The Nintendo Word Fan..:**** Jejeje, de acuerdo, el "Bocchan" queda eliminado de mi vocabulario, y eso te lo aseguro, y si, eso de los amores prohibidos me encanto, y es que estuve estudiando acerca de los demonio y leí que si pueden tener sentimientos, así como los humanos, pero que Satanás (el reí de los demonios) se los tiene prohibido por cosas que ya veremos en capítulos posteriores… es un secreto… ¡Y MAS TE BALE PUBLICAR TU FANFIC! Por que si no… mandare a mi infernal mayordomo a que te lance un TENEDOR… Bueno, mejor no… aun así publícalo *se arrodilla y se pone a llorar estilo chibi * **

**Y sin más palabras aburridas les dejo para leer:**

_**Kuroshitsuji y sus respectivos personajes, por asares del destino no me pertenecen, hago este Fanfic con fines de ocio, sin lucro de por medio.**_

Capitulo 4: Buscando un alma

Miro a su alrededor, desesperación, lujuria, deseos, ira, violencia, envidio, avaricia, torturas ¿es posible describir un lugar tan alejado de la mano de "Dios", hasta el punto de ser perfecto ante los ojos de este? El infierno, lugar que se puede saber a ciencia cierta, que una vez dentro de este, nada de podrá sacar, una vez dentro de ese abismo sin fondo llamado desesperación, nada te sacaba.

Sus grandes ojos ámbar se posaron en una lejana figura, con un traje negro, similar al de él, suspiro con cierta derrota ¿Por qué cuando menos te quieres encontrara a alguien es cuando más te topas con él?

- Faustus - Llamo esa figura, un "hombre" alto, aunque no más que el, con un traje de mayordomo, ojos de un celeste comparado con el cielo, y el cabello negro con un mechón amarillo resaltando en el fleco, se acerco al demonio, tal parecía lo conocía - ¿Cómo has estado?, Hace décadas que no te aparecías por el infierno- Saludo ese "hombre"

- Walter Gamberdish ¿Ese aun es tu nombre?- Pregunto el demonio de los anteojos

-Si- Respondió el susodicho encogiéndose de hombros- Mí anterior contratista no pudo encontrarme un nombre mejor… así que lo conserve-

-¿Y quién fue la o el desafortunado?- Inquirió con cierto sarcasmo, puesto que ese demonio tenía fama de nunca cumplir por completo con sus contratos que estos quedaran con abismos que el pudiese usar a su favor.

- Te sorprenderás; Luisa Fernanda de Borbón, Hija menor de Fernando VII, solo me pidió heredar una fortuna que pudiese dejarle a su hija… no recuerdo bien su nombre, en fin, una vez su padre muerto, arregle para que pudiese heredar el Museo Real, aunque creo que ahora lo conocen como "museo del parado"-

-Veo que ahora te has enfrascado mucho en la realeza-

-Vamos Claude… ni creas que yo eh olvidado que tu estas de mayordomo del "conde" raro, ese… por cierto ¿Es cierto lo que están diciendo?-

-Eso dependería de que están diciendo-

-Que Hannah Anafeloz robo el alma de Alois Trancy y de Ciel Phantomhive, que el príncipe te pateo el trasero y usas calzoncillos rosas- Dijo señalando el demonio de mechón amarillo.

-Ya veo…-

-¿Es lo único que dirás?-

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar un alma que fue robada?- Inquirió Claude, con una sonrisa, tan hermosa como falsa, la cual fue suficiente para enternecer al hombre al frente de el.

- Te has desviado demasiado Faustus; a Hannah Anafeloz la asesino un shinigami, al que llaman Undertaker, ya se, también me sorprendió, pero resulta que este tipo encontró la manera de asesinar a un demonio, en fin, al asesinarlo logro recuperar las almas que habían sido "robadas" por así decirlo por ella, ahora están en la biblioteca Shinigami-

- Gracias- El demonio de ojos ámbar se encaminaba a dirección de la salida del infierno. Sin darle mucha importancia a lo que su colega le decía por detrás, solo tenía una cosa en la mente; Recuperar el alma que le había sido arrebatada, no por su valor, ya que la de ese rubio no valía tanto como la del con de Phantomhive, pero era su argullo el que , para el valía mucho mas...tenía que recuperar esa alma a toda costa, y quizás, hasta le podía servir para volver a intentar apoderarse de la valiosa alma del conde… solo que esta vez, se apoderaría de ella con algo más, algo que lo volvería aun más excitante, algo por lo que Sebastián Michaelis se revolcara de la rabia, Su siguiente objetivo sería; Poseer a Ciel Phantomhive, costara lo que costara.

El camino a la biblioteca shinigami, desde el infierno, no era largo, pero para él, que estaba muy débil era agotador. Suspiraba de vez en cuando, detestaba caminar, era… tan patético, por algo los humanos lo hacen.

Miro a lo lejos la inmensa biblioteca de los Shinigami, diviso como un pelirrojo perseguía a un hombre, que detestable, camino a paso semi apresurado, ya quería llegar y recuperar lo que le pertenecía.

Al llegar, no miro a nadie afuera, se sorprendió un poco, aunque pensó que quizás los Shinigami sintieron su presencia y se escondieron dentro de esa interminable biblioteca, si, se escondieron como las ratas que eran.

-Veo que los Shinigami le tienen miedo a un demonio- Dijo muy burlescamente, sin esperar respuesta, después de todo, no había nadie afuera, o al menos, eso creía el.

-Claro que no- Dijo una voz chillona, desde arriba de un árbol.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Inquirió el mayordomo, miro por enzima de su cabeza, encontrándose con un Shinigami de cabellera roja, y vestimenta un tanto afeminada.

-Hola demonio ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Saludo coquetamente el Shinigami, provocando un escalofrió de desagrado en el demonio, por suerte, lo supo disimular muy bien.

-Eh venido a recuperar el alma de mi amo; Alois Trancy, me han dicho que se encuentra en esta magnifica biblioteca- Respondió, quizás el Shinigami le pudiera ayudar.

-Ya veo…- Nuestro pelirrojo bajo de un salto de la rama en donde se encontraba sentado- ¿Quieres que te guie?- Dijo el Shinigami mientras se acercaba sensualmente al demonio, quien no se inmuto ni en poco, puesto que vio a una figura, muy enojada acercárseles, sonrió aliviado.

Cuando el pelirrojo estaba demasiado cerca del demonio:

- Sutcliff- Se escucho la regañona voz de William T. Spears detrás del Shinigami- Te eh dicho que en vez de estarle coqueteando a los demonios, te pusieras a trabajar, hoy tienes 18 almas que recoger, y no as empezado- El Shinigami tomo del cuello al pelirrojo, causando que este perdiera aire con cada una de sus palabras.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí demonio?- Inquirió William al ver que Grell se había desmayado "que débil" pensó mientras miraba con desprecio al de los ojos ámbar, ¿Por qué ese odio asía los demonios…?

Al notar la expresión de desagrado por parte del hombre de gafas, el demonio sonrió burlescamente.

-Vengo por el alma de mi amo; Alois Trancy, es lo mismo que le eh dicho a tu "Novio"- Dijo el infernal mayordomo mirando como la expresión de odio por parte del Shinigami, era sustituida por una de desagrado y vergüenza.

-Ca_ calla demonio, te recomiendo no decir esas estupideces si quieres que te entrega esa alma, una de las mas valiosas, por cierto, aun muy inferior que la de… Ciel Phantomhive- Agrego Spears quien al saber el deseo de los demonios por poseer el alma del joven conde, decidió usar eso para defenderse.

-¿Me darás el alma de mi amo? ¿O debo destruir esta maldita biblioteca para recuperarla?- Reto el mayordomo acomodando sus finas gafas.

- No creo que un demonio clase C pueda hacer grandes estragos en esta biblioteca… y mas aun en tu condición- Refuto William

-Llévame de una vez maldita sea-

-En ese caso sígueme, entre mas pronto te de esa alma, mas pronto te iras de este lugar sagrado-

William en camino a Claude por la gran biblioteca, simplemente sublime, mas de un millón de libros que describían cada alma, cama muerte, cada vida, de cada ser humano existente, el paraíso de nosotros los lectores, el al aire se el cansaba a distinguir el aroma de almas en movimiento, al voltear, miro a un Shinigami con un diamante verde "una simple pero deliciosa alma" pensó el demonio, quien no pudo evitar que se le hiciera agua a la boca al recordar el sabor de un alma en verde, ese y el de azul eran sus almas favoritas.

El Shinigami que el demonio tenia como guía, sonrió con malicia al ver que el demonio observaba como las almas eran llevadas a las bóvedas de almacenamiento, "típico en los demonios" pensó.

-Hemos llegado- Anuncio William.

Habían llegado a una puerta de metal, al abrirla William no le permitió el paso al demonio, claro que este no demostró su enojo, al salir de esa gran puerta, William T. Spears cargaba consigo un diamante en color morado pálido "¿Por qué no me sorprende que es alma de mi amo sea de esa color?" Se pregunto el demonio con un poco de sarcasmo, mientras que el Shinigami le entregaba el diamante.

-Gracias- Para la sorpresa del apuesto Shinigami, el demonio agradeció, con toda la amabilidad del mundo, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en ese hermoso rostro.

-Algo me dice que se avecina una guerra- Dijo en voz alta nuestro Shinigami, viéndose totalmente solo frente a esa puesta de metal, mientras se acomodaba las gafas…

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE DE LA AUTORA… ¡léelo por favor! **_

**¿Qué les pareció? Cortó ¿No?, En fin últimamente, eh querido leer fanfics de este hermoso anime… pero ¿Qué creen?, no encuentro ninguno bueno, ¿Me creerían si les dijera que no encuentro ni uno de esta pareja?, pues así es, solo hay una autora llamada "Kuroshi. death." Que escribe de esta pareja, así que, a la persona que me pueda recomendar un buen fanfic de esta pareja,**_** le dedicare el siguiente capitulo, y si lo desea le puedo hacer un personaje que salga en el fanfic**_**, solo me tiene que mandar su descripción, pero solo al que me mande uno bueno, así que por favor en su comentario escriban el nombre de una fanfic que sea bueno, o el link, esta prohibido mandarme un fanfic de la autora que les mencione anteriormente, puesto que ya los he leído todos.**

**Por favor recomiéndenle este humilde fanfic a sus amigos, que sepan que les guste la pareja, es que me gustaría tener mas comentarios.**

**Y sin más me despido.**

**Con cariño:**

**La pandita de la barbarosidad.**


	6. nada es lo que parece

**Hola, hola, hola, aquí la pandita de la barbarosidad, veo que no les gusto del todo el capitulo anterior… a mi tampoco, pero lo tenia que hacer, es parte fundamental de la historia, en fin, aquí les dejo el capitulo. **

**Nanamikanon. Sasakishimizu: JeJe… si, claro, es un loco total… y si, amo también me encanto como William tartamudeo… ¿Hago un YAOI de el y Grell…? Jejeje, dependerá de lo que me digas tú y el público **

**Fer: No, Claude quiere poseer a Ciel de "Esa manera"… quizás lo logre ¡Así que sigue leyendo mi historia! ¿Eh? Jejeje, me encantaron los fanfic que me recomendaste, son hermosos.**

**Santiagomendosa: Gracias por el fanfic, esta muy bueno.**

**Kuroshitsujifan: Gracias por comentar.**

**Kuroshitsuji y sus respectivos personajes (salvo unos que yo invente) no me pertenecen, Hago este fanfic con fines de ocio sin lucro incluido…**

**NA: Este capitulo es la continuación del capitulo 3 (de este fanfic, claro)**

Capítulo 5: Nada es lo que parece.

Ciel Phantomhive: dueño de la compañía de juguetes "Fantum", una de las empresas más exitosas de toda gran Bretaña es el conde más orgulloso con el que te puedas topar. Sebastián Michaelis: un demonio, más específicamente, el príncipe de estos e hijo primogénito de Satanás y según su padre ¿Por qué negarlo? Una deshonra.

Ambos individuos se encontraban en una comprometedora posición: Ciel se encontraba abrazando el cuello del demonio de los ojos carmín, y este encima del niño, sosteniéndose con los brazos para no dejar caer todo el peso en el cuerpo del niño. Sus corazones latían fuertes; sus miradas no dejaban de profanar el cuerpo del otro, la respiración del joven conde empezaba a fallar, como si se estuviera ahogando con la cercanía que tenia con Él.

Ninguno decía palabra alguna ante la situación, ¡¿Qué se podían decir, si la vergüenza o quizás la excitación ante esta no se los permitía?!

Ciel ya no podía pensar con claridad, después de los acontecimientos de la mañana ya nada era seguro. Su mirada azul se posó en los labios entreabiertos del demonio, ¡Cuanto deseaba lamerlos o morderlos con la lujuria que el momento regalaba! Reaccionó solo. Pues la razón dictaba algo y su cuerpo hacia lo contrario, sus brazos, que aun estaba sujetando al mayordomo por el cuello, comenzaron a jalar al mayor asía si, disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos cuerpos.

Sebastián estaba de igual forma; ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Los tiernos brazos de su amo lo jalaban hacía él como quien desea tener cerca a alguien que ama— pero para el pensamiento pesimista de Sebastián, no era así— Por supuesto que Él no se opuso, pues deseaba con todo su ser besar esos labios que el conde poseía, y por la acción del niño, era obvio que él pensaba de la misma manera que el demonio.

Sus rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca, hasta el punto de poder sentir el aliento del otro en los labios .Sus ojos se entre abrían con gran dificultad, sentían que el corazón se les saldría del pecho.

—Sebastián...— Susurró el menor cerrando sus ojos.

Sebastián no respondió, sólo se dejo llevar por sus instintos, recordando cómo habían llegado a ese punto.

҉₪₪₪₪₪₪₪Ψ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪҉

—De acuerdo joven amo...—Dijo muy sonriente el mayordomo, por la actitud tan infantil que su amo tomó ante la situación — Está claro que usted no pretende ceder.

— ¡Claro que no, demonio! Me quedare aquí en la puerta hasta que te cambies y salgas a nadar con tu amo — Alegaba el conde desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Después de la excitante orden de su amo, Sebastián no tuvo más que pedirle al niño que saliera de la habitación— ya que solo había una—Ciel accedió gustoso, después de todo, vería a su mayordomo en traje de baño. Y lo mejor sería que podría burlarse y reírse tanto como quisiera, aunque estaba seguro de que el mayor se miraría muy… ¿Sexi?

A los pocos minutos, la paciencia del niño comenzó a flaquear pues el mayordomo llevaba alrededor de 5 minutos en la habitación y La paciencia del joven Ciel era muy fácil de agotar, sobre todo tratándose de tiempo.

El niño no aguantaba más, comenzó a morderse los labios intentando calmar sus ansias, pero todo era en vano, el demonio consiguió la desesperación del conde, que era algo inaceptable.

Sin tocar a la puerta Ciel entró a la habitación, encontrándola totalmente vacía. Miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar al de cabello azabache tratando de jugarle una mala broma de las cuales ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir y hasta lograban hacerlo reír de vez en cuando.

— ¿Se le ha perdido algo, joven amo? — Se escuchó la voz del mayor a espaldas del conde. El niño volteo hacía la voz, encontrándose con el mayor a escasos centímetros de él. Ciel se sonrojo levemente ante lo que tenía enfrente: Su mayordomo en un sensual bañador, un poco similar al que el tenia puesto, claro que el demonio lo lucia mejor, puesto que los músculos de su torso estaban finamente delineados además ese blanco y níveo tono de piel lo hacía lucir simplemente "apetecible".

—Joven amo, es de muy mala educación dejar a sus mayores con la palabra en la boca.

— ¿Eh? — Fue lo único que logro articular, pues seguía hipnotizado por la imagen del demonio.

—Veo que ni siquiera me estaba poniendo atención ¿Es que acaso mi señorito ah perdido todos los modales que tarde tanto en enseñarle? — Comento el hombre, con la sobreactuación burlesca que tanto lo caracterizaba, notando que los ojos del menor no dejaban en paz su cuerpo, sacándole una sonrisa. — ¿Le agrada como me veo Joven amo?

—N-No digas tontería demonio…— El conde por fin pude escapar de ese abismo de pensamientos lujuriosos que el solo creía digno de Maylene.

"El juego comienza, Joven amo ¿Está preparado?" Pensó lujuriosamente el demonio, para sí mismo, era el momento de hacer que ese conde se entregara a él, la pregunta era ¿lo legraría?

—Veo que el joven amo está muy nervioso— Dijo Sebastián mientras acorralaba al niño entre la pared, junto a la puerta.

—Sebastián ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? — Reprocho el niño, con esa autoritaria voz que poseía.

— ¿Debería estar haciendo algo? — Susurro el demonio al oído del conde, cosa que lo hiso estremecer y jadear al sentir la respiración de demonio, se sentía extraño pero ¿Por qué?

—Sebastián…—Llamo Ciel, con la voz sobre cargada con una extraña combinación de éxtasis y desconcierto —Vámonos de una vez.

La sonrisa de satisfacción se poso en los labios del demonio, había logrado despertar los deseos ocultos del conde, que sin saberlo, caía en el juego del mayordomo.

—Sí, Mi lord.

El camino de la cabaña al lago, fue demasiado corto. Casi salían de la casa y entraban al río. Ciel miro al demonio, como exigiendo una explicación de por qué había una mesa con té, pastelillos de diversos colores, chocolates, fresas, cerezas y un plato con merengue en una fina charola de plata, como si los estuviera esperando para merendar.

—El joven amo aun está en crecimiento… debe alimentarse apropiadamente — Se justificó el demonio ante la mirada del niño que reclamaba por las atenciones que recibía y que a sus ojos le parecían estúpidas en los momentos en los que él solo quería dos cosas: Nadar y encontrar una forma de no pensar en lo endiabladamente sexi que se miraba el mayor.

— Eres un idiota...

— ¿Por preocuparme por su salud?

—No—Respondió cortante el menor sentándose en la silla ordenando con la mirada, que el demonio hiciera lo mismo— Por preparar comida a pesar de saber que no puedo nadar cuando como...

—Pero, Joven amo: un poco de comida no le hará ningún daño...—dijo justificándose

—Sí, yo pienso lo mismo... ¡Pero esto es un exceso! haber hecho tanto…no puedo comer yo solo…—miró severo a Sebastián — tendrás que acompañarme.

— ¿Es una orden?

—Es una orden— Afirmo, mientras tomaba una cereza y la bañaba en el merengue acto y seguido lamió con la punta de la lengua el merengue que se había quedado en la deliciosa fruta, sin poner la más mínima atención a sus movimientos, o a que su mayordomo no podía despegar la vista de la manera tan sensual en la que el conde disfrutaba tan plenamente del manjar.

—Joven amo… Coma bien— Le retó el demonio con la voz ronca y la respiración agitada, ese niño le estaba ganando en el juego de la seducción sin darse una mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero bueno, ese era el esplendor de su inocencia.

— ¿Qué dices?

— ¿No preferiría mejor nadar en lo que su servidor recoge la merienda? —Se excusó el hombre con los ojos cerrados. La ingenuidad natural en el niño era un elemento peligroso, y de eso se acababa de dar cuenta.

— ¡Pero si tú mismo insististe en que comiera! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Paso hace minutos! ¿Qué te hizo cambiar tan radicalmente de opinión con respecto a mi alimentación? — Inquirió el infante, realmente le sorprendió ese cambio de actitud por parte del demonio, sin mencionar el hecho de que no había probado ni un bocado y que ya se le había abierto el apetito.

—Un mal cálculo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—…Olvídelo, continúe comiendo si así lo desea…

—Demonio bipolar—Murmuró por lo bajo el conde, mientras tomaba un pedazo del chocolate que lo incitaba a comerlo, Últimamente había leído sobre enfermedades psicológicas, la que mas llamo su atención fue la bipolaridad. Debía admitirlo, estaba ansioso por usar ese término con alguien.

Sebastián sonrió con malicia y superioridad, ya que una idea cruzó por su mente, sus ordenes habían sido comer con su joven señor… ¿Desaprovecharía la oportunidad de despertar ese lado morboso y deseoso de placer que el amo tenía? Definitivamente no.

Sirvió dos tazas de té negro que había preparado, dándole una al conde, que lo miró con agradecimiento, mismo que el orgullo se encargo de disimular, tomó un pastelillo con mermelada de mango encima y dio una leve mordida, en donde un poco de la mermelada quedó sobre sus labios, y ante la mirada atenta del menor— Que él sentía pero fingía que no tenía conocimiento de esta— se relamió lenta y provocativamente.

—Había olvidado el sabor del mango. —Se excusó, pero no hubo respuesta, por lo que fue fácil intuir que ya tenía al niño embobado en la clásica pelea del "¡¿Por qué rayos me siento así?!", y no estaba equivocado, puesto que el conde se debatía entre continuar observando los movimientos de su mayordomo o seguir comiendo.

— ¿Sabes que me parece curioso, Sebastián? —Comento el niño saliendo de su subconsciente pervertido(al que nosotros cariñosamente llamaremos "Sebastilandia") — Hace unos momentos comimos, y ahora lo volvimos a hacer.

—Eso fue solo para abrirle el apetito a mi joven señor… puesto que usted sólo comió el pedazo de pastel que le di, me vi obligado a darle más, y como sabía que no comería nada que no fuera dulce…

Lo siguiente de la explicación estaba de más, y tenía razón, a Ciel no le apetecía nada que no fuera dulce, al menos por esos momentos.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio, casa uno viendo de reojo los movimientos del otro, esperando algo que incitara a "algo" más, a pesar que Ciel lo hacía inconscientemente, Sebastián definitivamente lo hacía a propósito.

Entonces tomó una fresa y la sumergió en el merengue y lentamente la mordió dejando—Aunque ello fuera en contra de todos los modales que tenia— que una gota del dulce cayera sobre su pecho, siendo atrapada por la mirada del conde.

— ¡Mire que descuidado ha resultado su mayordomo! — Exclamó el demonio, para después retirar el merengue con su dedo índice y acercarlo a su boca comenzando un vaivén lento, con la mirada despreocupada.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso(o más bien la gota que derramó la fresa).Ciel se levantó un tanto brusco.

—Levanta esto, demonio, que ya iré a nadar.

Necesitaba pensar, ¿Qué eran todas esas sensaciones que el demonio despertaba con ese coqueteo? ¿Coqueteo?, ¡No! no podía ser eso…no era posible que lo fuera, ¿Por qué un demonio se interesaría en un NIÑO como él?

Era cierto que su relación había cambiado un tanto… radicalmente desde su regreso del infierno, pero eso era porque… porque… ¿Por qué?

Se paró frente al lago y se metió sólo un poco, al principio, pero no tardo en adquirir confianza en esas cristalinas aguas, al punto de poder darse un clavado, y comenzar a nadar. Adoraba hacerlo, no se podía negar así mismo la felicidad que esto le causaba… si... Felicidad. Esa palabra había vuelto a su vocabulario, no tan regular, pero si al normal.

Sintió como algo atrapaba su pierna y recordó la primera regla de la natación: NUNCA perder la calma en el agua, al menos eso le había enseñado su padre. Intento zafarse pero no logró y divisó un par de brazos sujetándolo ferozmente, al grado de causarle dolor, y jalándolo hasta las profundidades del lago.

Se comenzó a sentir mareado. El aire, el oxígeno, la paciencia ante la situación, todo se le comenzaba a acabar, dejó de forcejear contra los brazos que lo jalaban viendo como en el fondo se alcanzaban a ver los brillantes ojos de 3 demonios. Tragó agua, y esta misma comenzó el recorrido hasta sus pulmones... Éste era su fin.

Sus delicados ojos color zafiro se comenzaron a cerrar, la fuerza se le acababa y estaba a punto de despedirse de este mundo, pero… Una silueta oscura se dirigió nadando hacía Él, esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos carmín era inconfundibles, eran los de _su _demonio, quien rápidamente lo liberó de esos brazos y lo hizo con tanta fuerza, que se escucharon los huesos del demonio que lo tenía prisionero romperse en dos.

—Sebastián— Fue lo único que pasó por la mente del niño antes de perder la conciencia…

El infernal mayordomo se encontraba preocupado, miró al niño desmayarse en sus brazos, estando en el agua, era obvio que los humanos no tenían, ni tienen, ni tendrán, la misma resistencia que un demonio. Con una velocidad inverosímil, saco del agua a su amado, depositándolo en rápidamente en el suelo y respiró tratando de mantener la cabeza fría.

Puso su oído en el pecho del menor. Latía. ¡Aun estaba vivo!, Eso de alguna forma logró hacerlo sonreír y con cuidado de no romperle el pecho al niño comenzó a hacerle presión, para poder sacar el agua que el menor había tragado. Logró sacar un poco, sólo para después hacer algo que sabía que le costaría un buen regaño por parte del niño si se lograba enterar…

Tapo la naricita de Ciel abriendo sutilmente los labios de este y, posando los suyos sobre estos. ¡El infierno mismo se levantaría en llamas si eso fuera lo que parecía ser! Un cálido y dulce beso, eso parecía.

—...Pero "nada es lo que aparenta"—pensó Sebastián y comenzó a soplar en la boca del menor, hasta sentir como el niño exhalaba el aire que el demonio hacía llegar a sus pulmones.

Se escucharon unos ligeros tosidos en cuanto el demonio se aparto del niño. Ciel comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente .Lo primero que vio fue a su demonio, con la cara llena de preocupación y esa hermosa mirada de rubí mirándolo fijamente.

—Sebastián...—Susurró el niño intentando enderezar su postura, puesto que estaba recostado en el piso, algo incómodo.

—Joven amo… No vuelva a asustarme de esa manera. —Regañó el demonio.

— ¿Te preocupe? —Pregunto de forma burlesca, pero la respuesta fue tan segura que llegó directo al corazón del conde.

—Como no tiene idea.

—...Le preocupó...—Pensó Tímidamente mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba Sebastián tomo al niño entre sus brazos y lo llevó en sus brazos hasta la cabaña.

—Será mejor que lo vista inmediatamente, y que tome una muy merecida siesta… ya es muy tarde.

Y a los pocos minutos llegaron a la habitación. El demonio notó que Ciel tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello, cosa que lo enterneció. Cuando por fin llegaron al baño, donde el demonio, había puesto el armario, ya que le pareció más práctico, le puso a su conde el habitual camisón de dormir que ya acostumbraba, lo cargo nuevamente, y lo encaminó al cuarto.

Y en la más espléndida exposición de miedo y estupidez; el mayordomo quiso depositar suavemente a su joven amo en la cama y sin darse cuenta tropezó, obligando al demonio a caer sobre el niño, sosteniéndose con sus brazos para no caer del todo.

Sus miradas se encontraron, ambos corazones se aceleraron…

҉₪₪₪₪₪₪₪Ψ҉

—Sebastián— Susurró el menor cerrando por fin sus ojos.

Sebastián no respondió, solo se dejo llevar por esos demoniacos instintos que lo poseían.

Sus labios se encontraban a milímetros de chocar el uno con el otro, cuando ambos pararon en seco, pasaron pocos segundos para que retomaran el rumbo, hasta que por fin, sus labios se unieron en un profundo beso, lleno de pasión, deseo, amor, ternura, pero que con el paso del tiempo, se volvía cada vez más exigente…

¿Cuento había esperado por besar al otro? Mucho, pero siempre con ese miedo de que el otro no lo correspondiera, ese miedo que en ese momento se hacía ver tan injustificado…

҉₪₪₪₪₪₪₪Ψ҉

En el Infierno reina un gran frenesí por un rumor que corría como la pólvora. Las llamas en el trono de Satanás se hacían presentes, y tan intensas que fulminaban las miradas de quienes osaban entrar a ese gran pasillo en donde solo estaba el gran y oscuro trono del rey de las tinieblas.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — Se reprochó en voz autoritaria y ronca…— Mi primogénito, el futuro rey del infierno, mi anterior orgullo, ha caído al sendero más bajo que se podía encontrar: ¡¿Enamorarse de un humano?!Que cayera así de bajo es inaceptable, ¡Más que el infierno mismo! Es más: El infierno es el cielo en comparación con la tierra humana. Humanos...tan bajos, tan viles que se atrevieron a decir que los demonios somos los malos… Hijo, me has obligado a esto…

—Señor —Llamó un demonio desde afuera sacando a Satanás de su abismó de maldiciones hacia la actual situación—Ha llegado.

—Hazla pasar—Ordenó el rey demonio.

El sonido de unos tacones comenzaron a escucharse mientras que se acercaban, la figura de una mujer se acercaba directamente al rey de la oscuridad, su mirada carmín con un ligero destello en verde se distinguía en esa impenetrable tiniebla que se había presentado.

— ¿Me ha llamado Satanás? —Hablo sensualmente la mujer — ¿A qué debo el honor? —Agrego con esa profunda y sensual voz, que podía provocar a cualquiera, menos a ese demonio.

—Te tengo un trabajo

— ¿Un trabajo para "la coleccionista del infierno"?... debe ser un alma muy valiosa para que me haya llamado.

—Oh, créeme que lo es… por el infierno se dice que estas buscando un alma de color azul

— ¿Y si así fuera? — Inquirió la mujer con en tono retador.

—El alma que te pido que recolectes el azul… puedes quedártela si lo deseas… pero quiero muerto a su poseedor…— Dijo el rey de las tinieblas al notar la expresión de la mujer.

—Diga el nombre del portador… Le prometo que no habrá restos de él en cuanto tome su alma.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

—Ciel— dijo Satanás —Ciel Phantomhive.

La coleccionista del infierno sonrió, había esperado por un alma de color azul por años y no volvería a dejarla pasar por nada del mundo…

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Ciel y Sebastián por fin se besaron! *suspiro* Déjenme sus comentarios al respecto… ¿Y que les pareció el nuevo personaje; "la coleccionista del infierno"?... jejeje.**

**Con cariño.**

**Jannin**


	7. atando cabos

**Hola, hola, hola, aquí la pandita de la barbarosidad… bueno, en este capitulo, aparece un nuevo personaje, en fin, contestare a sus comentarios;**

**Nanamikanon. Sasakishimizu****: Je, me alegro que te allá gustado, en el siguiente capitulo pondré una escena de esos dos Shinigamis… ¡Ah! Y una cosa mas… al final del capitulo, hay una nota de autor (La que esta en letras negritas) que me gustaría que leyeras, has eso por favor…**

**Fer****: Je, lo que pasara con lo de la coleccionista del infierno es algo por ese estilo, no te preocupes, Ciel si estará muy, pero muy celoso JaJaJa… ¡Ah! Y una cosa mas… al final del capitulo, hay una nota de autor (La que esta en letras negritas) que me gustaría que leyeras, has eso por favor…**

**Santiagomendosa****: Tranquilo, le atinaste a tu predicción, pero, no, ella no lo asesinara… si quieres mas información lee este capitulo… ¡Ah! Y una cosa mas… al final del capitulo, hay una nota de autor (La que esta en letras negritas) que me gustaría que leyeras, has eso por favor…**

**Carolina:**** ¡No me mates! JaJaJa… ok, en fin, no, no tardare tanto en escribir el siguiente capitulo mi niña hermosa… pero lo bueno es que este fanfic solo tendrá 14 capítulos, así que si lo terminare antes de Salir de la secundaria JaJaJa… ¡Ah! Y una cosa mas… al final del capitulo, hay una nota de autor (La que esta en letras negritas) que me gustaría que leyeras, has eso por favor…**

**Kuroshitsujifan:**** No, tranquila, si te comprendí, y si, pronto habrá lemon… ¡Ah! Y una cosa mas… al final del capitulo, hay una nota de autor (La que esta en letras negritas) que me gustaría que leyeras, has eso por favor…**

**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji le pertenecen a su respectivo autor (Salvo unos que yo invente) Hago este fanfic con fines de ocio sin lucro de por medio**

**Y sin más palabras aburridas que nadie leerá, les dejo el capitulo:**

Capítulo 6: Atando cabos.

El día comenzaba tranquilo en la mansión Phantomhive, el mayordomo de la casa—en su afán de intachable elegancia y puntualidad— comenzó su rutina: despertó a los sirvientes, exceptuando a Maylene, quien había se había levantado mucho antes que él, y fue a despertarlo a su habitación con las preguntas "¿Paso algo interesante en el viaje con el joven amo?" o "¿Ya te le declaraste?" a las que las respuestas siempre fueron negativas.

—Sebastián-san— Llamo Finí, tallándose los ojos intentando despertar — ¿Por qué tu y el joven amo llegaron hoy por la mañana? Nos habían dicho que llegarían a medio día…

La mirada carmín del demonio se perdió en algún punto de la ventana, haciéndole imposible escuchar la pregunta del joven, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó lo que Bart le preguntaba.

— ¿Entonces… está bien lo que he dicho, Sebastián-San? —Preguntó el pelirrojo sacándose la camisa que usó para dormir.

—…Claro Bart…—Respondió el demonio, intentando disimular que estaba distraído.

—Sebastián-san— Llamo el inocente Finí— ¿No has escuchado lo que dijo Bart-san, cierto?

—Por supuesto que si Finían…

— ¡Jajajajajajaja!—carcajeó limpiamente Bart aún en su pijama — No Sebastián… jajá… no me escuchaste ¿desde cuándo me dejas usar mi lanzallamas en la cocina?

El demonio frunció el entrecejo. Bart, un simple humano se estaba riendo de él en sus narices y, por más que apreciara a ese "sirviente", no dejaría que se tomase esa libertad.

—Bart, hágame el favor de darme su lanzallamas. Quedará confiscado hasta nuevo aviso —Anunció el inmortal con demasiada seriedad, notando como las risas paraban.

— ¿Pero qué dices Sebastián-san?

—Ah...—Suspiró con fingido pesar—Estaba pensando en dejarte usar el lanzallamas en la cocina… pero como empezaste a reírte de mi supuesto error, creo que lo mejor sería castigarte por la osadía.

— ¿O-Ósea q- que era c-cierto? —Inquirió el subordinado, incrédulo; pudo haber tomado esa oportunidad para usar su amado lanzafuego, si tan solo no se hubiera echado a reír.

—Claro que lo era… Ahora, si me permiten debo ir a despertar al joven amo.

Y con estas palabras, el demonio salió de la habitación de los empleados, y se encaminó a la habitación del Dueño de la casa Phantomhive. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, su respiración se agitó, su corazón estaba deseoso por salir de su pecho... ¿Esto era "normal"?

El demonio de la mirada de fuego respiró hondo, parado frente a la puerta que lo separaba del aposento de su señor ¿Era necesario despertarlo hoy? No tenia deberes que cumplir, sino hasta las 3:00 P.M. con el profesor de administración. Era innecesario despertarlo.

Suspiró derrotado. No podía evadir sus deberes, no de esa forma tan cobarde.

Abrió el cerrojo. Cuando se dispuso a entrar, sintió una mirada en el hombro y volteó alertado, más no encontró a nadie. Bajó la guardia— aunque no del todo— y entró en la habitación de su señorito.

El olor a dulce lo golpeó al entrar, sonrió al ver la rebanada de pastel a medio comer, que su nervioso joven amo le pidió la noche anterior, cuando regresaron de la cabaña… después de besarse por primera vez.

Corrió las cortinas, dejando que la juguetona luz de invierno entrara en la habitación.

—Joven amo—Susurró al oído del niño, quien la noche anterior había dormido con el parche puesto—Es hora de levantarse

—Hmmm… Sebastián—dijo aún entre sueños el conde, mientras se adentraba más en las sabanas, tratando de esconderse de la luz

—Joven amo: es hora de levantarse —Repitió— ¿Quiere desayunar en su alcoba?

—Sí...

—Para el desayuno de hoy tenemos: Ensalada Griega ó codornices bañadas en nuez de macadamia, y de postre Pastel de menta o Flan de limón. Para beber, he sacado un té de la reserva especial: "Darjeeling Tea" o un delicioso "Tie Guan Yin" ¿Cuál decide joven amo?

—Solo trae el "Tie Guan Yin" y el pastel de menta… no me apetece desayunar demasiado.

—Joven amo… ¿Está usted bien? —Inquirió el demonio visiblemente preocupado por la actitud de su amado conde.

—No Sebastián… sal de mi cuarto…y trae lo que te dije

—Pero Jo…

— ¡Es una orden! —Interrumpió exasperado el niño, que todavía se mantenía tras las mantas.

—Sí, mi señor — Contestó tristemente el mayordomo ¿Qué le pasaba a su señorito? ¿Era acaso que ya no lo quería ver, después de lo que pasó la noche anterior?

Con esas preguntas, el demonio salió del cuarto del niño. Seguía sintiéndose observado. Cocinó lo más rápido que sus manos le podían permitir.

—Oh, Sebastián-san— Se escuchó la voz de Maylene mientras entraba a la cocina

—Buenos días Maylene-san

—Buenos días… ¿Por qué tu y el joven amo llegaron en la noche? ¿No se supone que regresarían hoy en la tarde? —Preguntó el ama de llaves, recordando, que en la mañana, no le había preguntado eso al apuesto mayordomo.

—…El joven amo se sentía… indispuesto y me pidió que nos retiráramos de la cabaña, por supuesto que tuve que acceder.

—Ya veo— Dijo la mujer, sacando un pañuelo de su delantal — ¿paso algo excitante?

—No.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí

—De acuerdo… debo ir a buscar a Finí y a Bart, hace rato que salieron de su habitación, y no sé que tanto hacen en el jardín...

—Bien— Contestaba contantemente el mayordomo, con una suerte "endiablada"

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que respondía sin conciencia. Por ejemplo, si Maylene le hubiera preguntado "¿te quieres casar conmigo?" en cualquiera de las dos últimas preguntas, el hubiera aceptado sin darse cuenta.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, regresó a la habitación y abrió despreocupadamente la puerta, encontrándose con la habitación completamente oscura. Miró la ventana, dándose cuenta de que su pequeño conde había cerrado nuevamente las cortinas, y se había puesto a dormir. "no importa lo que pase en su vida… jamás dejara de ser un dormilón" Pensó un tanto enternecido por las actitudes infantiles que el noble adquiría.

—Ah...—Suspiró derrotado y dejó en otro lado el desayuno. Acto y seguido, procedió a recostarse junto a su niño.

— ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo, demonio? —Preguntó el menor, al sentir a su mayordomo junto a él, compartiendo cama.

—Recostándome junto a usted, amo, ¿No es obvio?

—Sal de mi cama—Ordeno Ciel, hirviendo en su propio rubor.

—Lo hare, si promete levantarse de una vez

Ciel lo estaba pensando...

— ¿Joven amo?—inquirió Sebastián.

—De acuerdo, pero no abras la ventana; hace frío

El demonio sonrió, se levantó de la cama de su señorito y lo ayudó a sentarse.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Un rubor a pareció en ambos rostros, el mayor sonrió, acarició con ternura la mejilla del menor, quien no se opuso .Y, ¿Cómo hacerlo? No podía, su cuerpo se desconectó de su mente ante la mirada carmín del demonio (Cosa que le ocurría frecuentemente).

La sonrisa de Sebastián desapareció, mientras volteaba bruscamente a otro lado, apartando la vista del menor. Había sentido una presencia, alguien los estaba observando. Procedió a cambiar a su amo, de manera rápida y silenciosa.

Una vez que el menor se encontraba presentable lo dejó desayunar mientras leía "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" uno de los clásicos y favoritos del menor, aunque el demonio desconocía la razón de esta preferencia.

Salió de la habitación con el ceño fruncido. Recorrió los pasillos de la gran mansión, mirando de reojo sus costados, hasta llegar a la inmensa biblioteca.

—Deja de ocultarte—Dijo Sebastián, mientras su ojos se afilaban cual felino enojado— sé que me has estado observando, también a mi joven amo ¡Muéstrate! ¡¿O es qué eres un cobarde?!

Una niebla comenzó a inundar la habitación, claro, Sebastián no se inmutó, sólo observó como la densidad de la niebla cubría todo a su paso, haciendo imposible ver algo.

—Me han contratado para robar el alma de Ciel Phantomhive, y eso es lo que haré—Anunció una voz femenina, sensual y profunda, rayando en lo burlesco.

"Esa voz..." Pensó el varón frunciendo entrecejo "¿Podría ser…?"

— ¿Así que crees que podrás llevarte el alma de mi señor tan fácilmente? —Inquirió el demonio, con la intención secreta de hacer hablar a la demonio, quizás lograría saber de quién se trataba… esa voz se le hacía familiar

—A decir verdad—Respondió ella—No tenía contemplado el hecho de que ese mocoso tuviera a un demonio a su servicio, pero si...si puedo derrotarte.

Los brillantes ojos de la demonio se dejaron ver: verdes, dignos de un Shinigami, deslumbrándola espesa neblina que los separaba.

Sebastián ya la había reconocido. Sus ojos, eso le dio la respuesta de quien era.

Sonrió dulcemente, mientras cruzaba los brazos y decía:

—Jamás has podido derrotarme en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo… Tamtara

Los brillantes ojos de la demonio se abrieron de la sorpresa ¡Ese tipo sabía su nombre! ¿Cómo era eso posible?

— ¿C-como sabes mi nombre? — la neblina comenzaba a despejarse.

—Veo que no reconoces a quien tú decías que era "tu mejor amigo"

— ¿T-Tú? — Pregunto la mujer, haciendo que la neblina desapareciera por completo, dejándose ver:

Por su apariencia uno diría que no rebasaba los 22 años de edad. De piel blanca y tersa, cabello visiblemente sedoso, en un bello tono de purpura, con un mechón azul bellamente recogido en una coleta, dejando el resto del cabello suelto, que caída hasta su fina cintura. Vestía una camisa de media manga blanca, un chaleco negro, una corbata de seda y una cortísima falda del mismo color, unas botas de cuero negras. Realmente bella ante cualquier persona.

— ¿Cómo es posible?—Pregunto la mujer acercándose al de ojos rojos, con la mirada cristalizada— ¿Cuál es tu nombre ahora?

—Sebastián Michaelis—Respondió abrazando por la cintura a la mujer y besándola dulcemente en la frente— ¿Aun no cambias de nombre?—Preguntó sin despegar los labios de la fina piel de la dama.

—No he dejado que me lo cambien— Respondió, abrazando al demonio por el cuello, una escena verdaderamente "romántica"— Tu amo es Ciel Phantomhive ¿Cierto?

—Así es ¿Quién te contrató?

—Satanás

— ¿Mi padre?— Preguntó el demonio exaltado— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, Quizás porque le encanta la idea de tener como "yerno" a ese niño ¿No crees?— Respondió sarcástica, para volver a su tono de seriedad— Lo único que me dijo, era que podía quedarme con su alma, que es azul, pero que lo asesinara, de la manera más dolorosa posible para mi…

—Ya veo… ¿Cumplirás tu misión?

—Depende… ¿Es cierto, lo que dicen en el infierno? ¿Qué te enamoraste...de él?

—Si — contestó cortante, mientras que se separaba de la mujer

— ¿Si sabes que las reglas del infierno no te exentan a ti? ¡Oh su real majestad! — Agregó Tamtara, haciendo una reverencia —Ni siquiera nos permiten enamorarnos entre nosotros, y tu llegas y te enamoras de un humano… ¿De verdad hay algo dentro de esa cabeza tuya?

—Lo sé, fue negligente de mi parte… pero, no te preocupes… No es correspondido.

Sebastián caminó hacia el sofá que había en la biblioteca, dejándose caer de pura rabia, mientras observaba como Tamtara —en una exposición de pésimos modales— se sentaba en la mesa de billar.

— ¿Sabes "Seby"? — Dijo la demonio, después de unos minutos de silencio— No quiero matar a ese niño, si es muy importante para ti… déjame quedarme en esta casona… puedo servirte de algo, además, así tendré con que decirle a tu "Papi" que estoy planeando su muerte… ¿Qué te parece?

Sebastián se quedo pensativo. Ya tenía una autoproclamada cómplice con la cual lidiar... ¡Bah! Una cómplice más, no sería malo, además, Tamtara era una gran amiga suya, y con suerte, sería menos inútil que Maylene.

—Me parece bien— Respondió causándole emoción a la demonio para luego cortarla cruelmente —Pero no con "eso" encima

— ¿"Eso"?... ¡Ohhh, Claro! ¿Te refieres a mi falda?— Sebastián se limitó a asentir— ¿Pero qué tiene de malo?

—Muy corta para la época…tendré que hacer algo con tu ropa... para que luzca decente —Dijo el demonio pensando cómo arreglar aquel problema, desviando la vista de Tamtara

Y esta, aprovechándose de su descuido, se dirigió a la cortina de seda negra, con encaje gris que adornaba la biblioteca y de un tirón la arrancó ante la mirada atónita de Sebastián, acomodándosela como un vestido; era una falda desde la cadera hasta la pantorrilla de la mujer, dejando ver, solamente sus botas.

—Listo—Respondió sonriente la chica.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierdas pasa contigo?! —Preguntó frico

—Bueno Sebastián, debes tomar en cuenta que estoy haciendo un GRAN sacrifico al ponerme esta falda de vieja desahuciada. Vamos... tu también empieza a cooperar... ¿No decías que no era decente?

—Pero de cualquier modo, yo lo decía porque no es propio de una dama andar por ahí mostrando "tanta" piel...y menos mostrar una cortina...

—Cállate y no te quejes…Además si casi ni parece cortina... lo que sí esta mal es que está muy larga...

—Supongo que debo presentarte al joven amo…—dijo Sebastián como queriendo arrepentirse de lo que debía hacer, Tamtara podría no caerle bien a su señorito —Y dejemos en paz el asunto de la vestimenta.

—Supongo que está bien… vamos, quiero conocer a mi futuro cuñado.

— ¿Cuñado? — Preguntó el hombre

—Te conozco mejor que tu propio padre… creo que merezco el título de "Hermana"

— ¿Esperas que después de no haberte visto por 146 años te deje auto nombrarte mi "hermana"? ¡Si tarde 400 años en darte el título de "amiga"! ¿Quieres que te nombre "hermana" así como así?

—Básicamente…

Sebastián suspiró; su Tamtara JAMÁS cambiaría.

—Vamos de una buena vez— Dicho esto, el demonio retomó su camino a la salida de la biblioteca, siendo seguido por Tamtara…

El camino de la biblioteca a la habitación del señorito, fue largo y silencioso, al llegar a la puerta; Unas risas detuvieron su rumbo; Era la melodiosa risa infantil del pequeño Ciel, riendo despreocupadamente.

Sebastián abrió lentamente la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido, al entrar —Seguido por la mujer— Miro a su niño, aun sentado en la cama, leyendo y riendo con el libro con el que lo había dejado.

—Veo que mi señorito se encuentra más animado de cuando amaneció ¿No es así? — Susurró el demonio al oído del niño... ¿Cuando había llegado hasta ahí?

—Sebastián, deja de decir estu… —Ciel no termino su oración, pues miró a una mujer detrás de su demonio. ¿Quién era esa mujer? No quería quedarse con esa duda — ¿Quién es esa mujer? —Preguntó cerrando el libro y mirando a su mayordomo con cierto recelo.

—Ella es Tamtara… es una demonio, amiga mía desde hace mucho tiempo, joven amo, Permítale quedarse como…como… Ama de llaves en la casa por favor...

Tamtara no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando: El príncipe de los demonios, pidiéndole algo de a "por favor" a un simple humano ¿Tanto le importaba ese niño a Sebastián, como para doblegar su orgullo ante él? No cabe duda que entre el amor y el orgullo gana el primero.

—Pero la "Ama de llaves" es Maylene, ¿No crees que será un problema entre las dos? —Argumentó Ciel. Esa mujer no le agradaba, aunque era consciente de que no la conocía, algo en su mirada le causaba desconfianza.

—Así es Joven amo, usé ese término para darle un nombre a su posición, Tamtara puede desempeñar las tares de Varones y de Damas, no sería muy útil en diversos casos…

Ciel esta arrinconado ¿Cómo negarse a los argumentos de su demonio? Además había que tener en cuenta que ahora tendría dos demonios a su disposición (y eso, en verdad era bastante tentador)... Pero ¿Y si esa demonio tenía una relación con Sebastián y por eso el quería que se quedara…? ¡Bah! Eso no podría ser posible... ¿O sí? Además, ¿Eso qué le importaba a él? Ese demonio era libre de acostarse y andar con cualquiera…

—De acuerdo… si me jura lealtad…

Tamtara abrió los ojos a más no poder, ¡Esa era el alma que tanto deseaba! Tan segura en sus palabras, llena de orgullo, de inteligencia, jamás dejando un cabo suelto en la historia ¡Ahora sabía por que Sebastián amaba a ese niño! Sonrió de lado, se adelantó al demonio, — Que estaba frente a ella— Se arrodillo al frente de la cama del niño, quien la miraba curioso:

—Le juro toda mi lealtad… Conde Ciel Phantomhive, ahora mi joven amo—Dijo ella, para la sorpresa del niño…

—Sebastián —Ciel se dirigió directamente al hombre, quien miraba pasmado la escena— Muéstrale a Tamtara como funciona la mansión…

҉₪₪₪₪₪₪₪Ψ₪₪₪₪₪₪₪҉

La Mansión Tracy estaba en deplorable estado desde la muerte de su señor, llena de polvo y basura que se acumulaba a través de las semanas. Pero eso no fue inconveniente para Claude Faustus, quien se encargo rápidamente de acomodar y limpiar la descuidada mansión.

Caminaba despreocupadamente por aquellos pasillos, sosteniendo en su mano derecha una charola de plata, en donde llevaba el desayuno de su… ¿Amo?

Abrió la puerta de la habitación del dueño de la casa y sin tanta solemnidad, entró a la habitación. Todo estaba en su antigua gloria, una mansión digna de recordar… o de olvidar.

—Su majestad —Llamó arrodillándose al costado de la cama —Su majestad, despierte.

En la cama, una melena rubia se asomó entre las cobijas. El demonio de ojos ámbar sonrió: su plan estaba por comenzar. Se puso de pie y retiró las cobijas que cubrían a su amo, dejándolo expuesto ante su afilada mirada.

— ¿Claude? —Susurró el conde, volteando a ver a "su mayordomo" .De inmediato, sus pupilas se dilataron al extremo, su corazón se aceleró, su tez se palideció mortalmente — ¡Claude! —Gritó exaltado por el miedo.

El demonio mantuvo su semblante serio, tratando de acercarse al niño, mientras que este seguía estático del miedo ¿Qué él no estaba ya muerto? ¿Es que acaso el demonio no lo había matado? Esas preguntas trataban de razonarse en la mente del niño, pero él no las dejo...

Ya sabía la respuesta para todas estas incógnitas.

Si, el demonio lo había asesinado cruelmente, después de que él le confesó sus sentimientos, su miedo se convirtió en rabia.

—Su majestad—Dijo el demonio acercándose a la cama—Trate de calmarse, yo le explicaré todas sus dudas.

— ¿Dudas? ¿Dudas de qué, Claude? ¡¿De qué?! ¡TÚ! ¡Maldito miserable! ¡Tú me asesinaste cruelmente!... ¡Tú me arrebataste la vida! —Exclamó el niño a punto de llorar

—Su majestad, eso no es lo que parece, es lo que Ciel Phantomhive quiere que crea… —Trato de explicar el demonio.

Claro que Alois no le creyó absolutamente nada, pero estaba deseoso de saber lo que el demonio podría haber inventado ¿Quién sabe? Quizás podía usar esas mentiras a su favor

—Él y Sebastián Michaelis hicieron un plan desde el inicio, para hacer que usted estuviera en contra de mí. Ellos le pagaron a Hannah para que le lavara el cerebro, introduciendo imágenes falsas de su muerte. La verdad es que...no pude protegerlo y ese cuervo lo asesinó frente a mí… lo lamento su majestad, realmente lo lamento…

La disculpa del demonio ralamente conmovió al niño, pero el mayordomo no contaba con que el niño sabía toda la verdad, TODO, y que no le creía en lo mas mínimo. Comenzó a llorar, haciendo que el mayor, se acercara a él y lo abrazara dulcemente —Aunque fuera con la dulzura más hipócrita del mundo—.Le dijo que su nuevo objetivo de venganza, serian todos en la mansión Phantomhive… el demonio sonrió, sin saber que lo Alois realmente buscaba era vengarse de él.

҉₪₪₪₪₪₪₪Ψ҉

Después de un día intenso de trabajo en la mansión Phantomhive, el mayordomo de la casa se dirigía a su habitación: tuvo que enseñarle a Tamtara como funcionaba la casa, Presentarla a los otros sirvientes, además de haber tenido que explicarles la historia de que era una conocida suyo.

Entonces Maylene, de inmediato comenzó a preguntar dónde se habían conocido, pero claro, el demonio evito decir fechas o que se conocieron en el infierno.

Al llegar a su habitación, noto que en el picaporte había una nota colgada de un listón rojo. La leyó con un poco de dificultad, puesto que la letra era espantosa, la nota decía lo siguiente:

_Seby:_

_Espero que no te moleste, pero me quedare a dormir contigo, detesto mi cuarto, es demasiado frío, así que para cuando llegues, yo ya estaré en la cama, ¿de acuerdo? En fin, te espero dormida._

_Tamtara_

El demonio sonrió de lado, esa mujer, siempre haciendo cosas sin tomar en cuenta a los demás. Entró despreocupadamente a su habitación. "Después de todo" pensó divertido "ella no tiene nada que no haya visto ya" Y con estos, extraños pensamientos entro en la amplia habitación, encontrando a Tamtara acostada en su cama. La miró fijamente, dándose cuenta de lo que ella usaba como pijama: Un vestido traslúcido color rojo, solo cubriendo lo necesario y que también tenía un bien pronunciado escote. Sonrió burlescamente al recordar desde cuando esa mujer usaba ese tipo de ropas.

Se desvistió rápidamente —Quedando únicamente en ropa interior— Se recostó junto a la mujer, quien rápidamente se dedicó a abrazarlo recostándose ella en el pecho del hombre quien la abrazo por la cintura, todo esto sin morbo; solo demostrando el profundo cariño que ambos individuos se tenían.

—Buenas noche Seby…

—Buenas noches Tamtara…

El demonio observo como lentamente la "Demonio" serraba sus ojos, el solo la abrazó cuidadosamente… aún recordaba cuando la conoció.

҉₪₪₪₪₪₪₪Ψ҉

Cuando recién acababa de ser convertido en demonio, yo tenía una edad de 12 años, no recuerdo nada sobre mi vida humana, ni de cómo termine siendo convertido por Satanás, sólo recuerdo que cuando desperté estaba acostado en una cama...Y que ya estaba en el infierno. Que una niña, de no más de 12 años me miraba fijamente. Tenía los cabellos color morado, en el que destacaba un mechón de color azul cielo… Me sorprendió recordar ese color.

—Tú eres el nuevo ¿Cierto? —Me preguntó.

—S-Supongo…

—Bien—Dijo poniéndose de pie. Yo aun estaba en la cama, recostado, ella sacó de debajo de esta una especie de libreta como si tuviera practica en lo que hacia —Estamos en el infierno ¿Eres consciente de esto? — Asentí—De acuerdo… como el hijo de Satanás, por que el te convirtió, prácticamente te adoptó, por lo que debes tomar las clases que los demonios tomamos. No son tan difíciles, solo son de cómo persuadir a los humanos, para poder robar sus almas; de cómo parecerles fieles sin que sepan que lo que hacemos es por placer...Blah, Blah, Blah, te parecerá súper fáciles…

—B-Bien—En ese entonces yo era muy tímido…

Recuerdo que al día siguiente conocí a Satanás, un "padre" estricto y perfeccionista, yo… un inútil total, así que para no ganarme más regaños de los que pude haber ganado, decidí pedirle a esa extraña niña—Que curiosamente también era mi compañera de cuarto— Que me enseñara a hacer las cosas, y ella aceptó a cambio de que le prestara un libro titulado "Humanos: Un desperdicio de aire en la tierra". Más tarde se lo regale.

Un día, Satanás me reprendía por no haber pensado en un sello, para los contratos que más tarde comenzaría a firmar, recuerdo que me dio una bofetada.

— ¡Eres una deshonra!— Dijo mientras golpeaba mi rostro infantil.

— ¡No me pegues!— Le grité

Al cabo de un segundo, su mano se volvió a levantar, intentando nuevamente golpearme, pero esta vez, yo fui más rápido y tomé su mano antes de que se impactara contra mí sosteniéndola firmemente

— ¡No me vuelvas a tocar!

Dicho esto, Salí corriendo, encerrándome en mi habitación, y comencé a llorar. La verdad, es que hasta el momento no estoy seguro del porqué.

—Eso fue genial —Escuché la voz de la niña hablándome, mientras ella salía de debajo de su cama —Estúpido, pero genial…

— ¿Lo viste?

—Sí, tienes coraje… eso me gusta que tengan mis amigos, y por lo que vi, el coraje es algo que a ti te sobra… ¿Sabes qué? De ahora en adelante seré tu mejor amiga, y tú serás mi mejor amigo ¿entendido? — Dijo acercándose a mí, sus hermosos ojos verdes irradiaban una luz de felicidad.

—P-Pero si te acabo de conocer… y yo…

— ¡¿Entendido?! —Me gritó, acercándose peligrosamente, mientras que sus ojos se tornaba de un rojo carmesí… esa niña realmente me intimidaba.

—Sí...

— ¡Que bien! —Exclamo lanzándose sobre mí en un efusivo abrazo—Mi nombre es Tamtara… ¿Y el tuyo?

— ¿Tamtara? Pero si nuestros amos son los que nos ponen los nombres ¿Tú ya tienes un contrato con alguien?

—No—Contestó mientras se quitaba el guante de la mano izquierda, dejando expuesto su sello: Una flor de loto con un pentagrama en el centro— Pero ya tengo mi sello, además, no me gustan los nombres que los humanos nos ponen… son tan patéticos. Por eso, cuando empiece a hacer contratos, les diré que no me pueden cambiar de nombre…

Recuerdo que tarde 400 años en aceptarla como mi mejor amiga… cosa que la hizo verdaderamente feliz, luego, por azares del destino, nuestros caminos se separaron… ¿Quién diría que la volvería a ver aquí, y ahora?

҉₪₪₪₪₪₪₪Ψ҉

El demonio sonrió ante sus dulces recuerdos, realmente había extrañado a esa "demonio"… Cerró sus ojos, hasta quedarse profundamente dormido. Hace tres meses que no dormía. Realmente estaba agotado.

**Bien… ¿Qué les pareció mi capitulo…? Jejeje, se que muchas me querrán asesinar, pero en fin, les quiero decir que visiten esta pagina, es mi deviantart, en donde subo algunos dibujos, tengo unos con relación con este capitulo, mi deviantart se llama; lapanditabarbara on deviantart, así lo buscan directamente en google, y por si las dudas, les dejo el link, solo borren los espacios (solo hay uno):**

** lapanditabarbara. deviantart. com  
**

**Antes de comentar, díganme que tal les parecieron los dibujos…**

**Con cariño**

**La pandita de la barbarosidad.**


	8. alianzas

**Hola, hola, hola, aquí la pandita de la barbarosidad, bueno, este capitulo dará un chingo de preguntas que serán respondidas a lo largo de los siguientes capítulos, quiero aclarar que este fanfic solo tendrá 15 capítulos, así que no se desesperen.**

**Fer: Gracias, me agrada que te gusten mis dibujos, estere subiendo a esa pagina mas dibujos, siéntete libre de meterte y revisar cuando quieras, y si, ya Ciel va ah empezar con los celos, resulta que lo pondré como un novio muy posesivo JAJAJAJA.**

**Carolina: Bueno, lo que pasa (Si es que has leído el manga) Ciel es un perezoso de primera, detesta levantarse temprano, después d todo; aun es un niño, y por eso Sebastián siempre "pelea" con el… ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes, Tamtara no se quedara con Sebastián…**

**Santiagomendosa: Si, lo se Tamtara es muy sexi, se parece a mi XD, en fin, y no, ya no pondré que Tamtara duerma con Sebastián, no tienes idea de cómo me has estado jodiendo con eso… ¡Ah! Y por cierto; "Yes, my lord"**

**Kuroshitsujifan; Vale, vale, eso no se volverá a repetir, eso te lo prometo…**

**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji****—Salvo unos que yo invente—Pertenecen a su respectivo autor, y hago este fanfic con fines de ocio sin lucro de por medio…**

_**Capítulo 7: Alianzas **_

—Si quieres asegurar la vida del joven amo, tienes que acceder Sebastián…

La biblioteca estaba llena de "Gente", si es que a eso se le puede llamar así: tres Shinigamis, los Sirvientes de la casa Phantomhive, y los dos demonios cuya mirada carmesí destellaba cual fuego. La tenue Luz invernal empezaba a entrar a través de las cortinas de la inmensa biblioteca. Las miradas de todos fueron dirigidas al demonio que se encontraba pensativo… Tamtara lo veía como queriéndolo despellejar.

— ¡Accede ya, Maldita sea! —Gritó desesperada. Definitivamente, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes — ¡Es la vida de tu amado la que está en juego!...

Sebastián poso su mirada en William T. Spears, Uno de los tres Shinigamis que se encontraban en la biblioteca. Sus miradas se cruzaron como espadas, el filo de cada una de las miradas trataba de penetrar en la otra, el de ojos rojos sonrió al escuchar la risa del Undertaker causada por el enfrentamiento visual que ambos individuos llevaban a cabo.

— ¿Cómo se que no me están mintiendo? —Se adelantó a preguntar el demonio, notando como la mirada de Tamtara se volvía de un rojo escarlata lleno de cólera — ¿Cómo se que no me traicionarán en el último minuto?

— ¡Oh vamos, mayordomo! ji ji ji... —Respondió el Shinigami de ojos ocultos— ¿Es que acaso los ataques que recibió la mansión por parte de los demonio que tu padre mando no es suficiente para que quieras llenarte de "amigos"? La vida de tu amado conde se ah visto en peligro 19 veces en este mes Ji Ji Ji…

—No habríamos aceptado en ayudarte…—Prosiguió William con severidad. — de no ser por Tamtara… por ella, te aseguramos nuestra lealtad, al menos por esta guerra.

El silencio reinó en la sala, los sirvientes humanos no comprendían lo que pasaba ¿Por qué de repente los ojos de Tamtara estaban rojos? ¿Quiénes eran esos tres hombres que hablaban con tanta familiaridad con Sebastián?

—De acuerdo…—Habló el mayordomo extendiendo la mano hacía el Shinigami de cabello negro—Demonio y Shinigamis trabajando juntos… ¿Quién lo diría?

—Podría decir lo mismo —Respondió el Shinigami estrechando su mano contra la de Sebastián —Un demonio enamorándose de un humano ¿Patético, no?

Sebastián frunció el seño sin darse cuenta de que Finí y Bart palidecían ante los comentarios anteriores ¿Habían escuchado bien? ¿Habían dicho "Shinigamis" y "Demonios"? Sus mentes les daban vueltas. Notaron la expresión relajada de Maylene, quien parecía haber asimilado cada palabra.

— ¡Ah! —Gimió grotescamente Grell, haciendo que las miradas corrieran hacia el —Mi Sebas-Chan, enamorado de ese mocoso ¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¡Debe serlo!

— ¡Sutcliff! — Llamó iracundo William, que por alguna razón le desagradaba que ese Shinigami tratase de "congeniar" con el demonio —Debemos irnos, las almas no se recolectan solas. Además, ayer no hiciste el papeleo de las recolecciones y tuve que hacerlo yo…

—Ah… mi Will, siempre tan bueno y lindo conmigo— William se sonrojo notoriamente ante el comentario.

—Jajajajajajaja— Rió a carcajada limpia Undertaker…

— ¡Vámonos de una maldita vez! —Exclamó el jefe de los Shinigamis, encaminándose hacía la mujer de cabellos morados y azules —Y tu niña… quiero que sepas que no me complacen en lo absoluto las amistades que tienes… pero creo que si este demonio es capaz de desobedecer sus absurdas reglas, su especie no está condenada después de todo…

—Y Tamtara JiJiJi… me sorprende que no hayas querido el alma del conde… después de todo, es azul…—Declaró Undertaker, acercándose a ella junto con el pelirrojo.

—Si Sebastián lo ama, no soy quien para arrebatarle la vida.

— ¡Ah! Tamtara, siempre tan buena y dulce —Grito Grell abrasándola. Pero el momento fue interrumpido por William quien salió de la biblioteca junto con Undertaker arrastrando a Grell. Al parecer la anterior había sido su despedida. "Los Shinigamis carecen de modales" Pensó Sebastián "Eso es seguro"

La Biblioteca volvió al silencio, Maylene le pidió con la mirada a Sebastián que les ayudara a entender a los Subnormales que aún estaban presentes lo que había ocurrido.

—Como ustedes saben—Comenzó a explicar Sebastián—En el último mes hemos tenido… encuentros un tanto anormales, esto se debe a que su servidor a roto una ley fundamental del lugar de donde proviene. Y como no quiero dejar de comentar ese error, la solución a la que se ha llegado en el lugar de donde provengo, es que hay que erradicar la raíz del problema: El joven amo

—Pero ¿Cómo el joven amo puede ser la raíz del problema? —Pregunto Finí en toda su inocencia.

—Ah...—Suspiró derrotado Sebastián—Bueno… creo que ya no tiene caso seguir escondiendo la verdad... Verán —La cara de Tamtara palideció, ¡¿Sebastián rebelaría lo que realmente eran?! — Yo… yo… m-me e-en-ena- enamore del joven amo…

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, Tamtara recupero su tez mientras suspiraba, por lo menos no había dicho algo comprometedor, solo había dicho lo ya obvio. Miró a los sirvientes de la casa, veían extrañados al mayordomo

—Sebastián-san — Dijo Bart, casi sin voz pues la impresión había sido demasiada— ¿Si sabes que "eso" es un delito?

—Sí, lo sé.

—Pero Sebastián-san— Continuo Finí—El joven amo está comprometido con Lady Elizabeth, en estos momentos están en el estudio…

—Eso también lo sé…desgraciadamente lo sé...

— ¡Ah! —Gritó Tamtara haciendo que todos la miraran intrigados— ¡Hace 20 minutos que el joven amo está esperando su postre en el estudio con lady Elizabeth!

— ¡Pero que irresponsable de tu parte Tamtara!

—Cállate Sebastián —Exclamó ella mientras salía corriendo.

—Sebastián-san… no te preocupes cuentas con nuestro apoyo incondicional… —Dijeron al unisonó Finí y Bart. Sebastián se limitó a sonreír .No cabía duda de que hizo una muy buena elección al contratar a ese trío de "incompetentes"

҉₪₪₪₪₪₪₪Ψ҉

—Joven amo ¿Puedo pasar? —Inquirió Tamtara fuera del estudio, con una bandeja de plata en la mano derecha. Se alisó la falda, misma por la que Sebastián le había reprochado el haber roto una cortina.

—Adelante

Ante la respuesta, la demonio entró, encontrándose con Ciel y Elizabeth sentados ante la mesa de ajedrez, Ciel con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la mesa, y la niña llorando, con el rostro entre las manos…

—Tamtara —Invocó el niño — Haz el favor de dejar el postre en mi escritorio, y retírate enseguida.

—Si me permite preguntar joven amo—Dijo la mujer dejando la bandeja— ¿Lady Elizabeth se encuentra bien?

—N-no te preocupes Tamtara-san, —Contestó la rubia, dejando ver su cara, ahora enrojecida por el llanto, aún así, conservando una hermosa sonrisa — m-me encuentro de maravilla, lo que pasa es q-que… C-Ciel…—Las lágrimas callaron su oración.

— Retírate inmediatamente Tamtara, ¡Es una orden!

Al momento, los ojos de la demonio se tornaron de verde a rojo carmesí, mientras hacia una reverencia.

—Sí, mi señor—Dijo para luego irse.

El estudio se lleno de los sollozos de la niña.

—Lizzi ¿Por qué no dejas de llorar?

— ¿Dejar de llorar? ¿Cómo esperas que lo haga, Ciel? Después de lo que dijiste, ya sé porque rompiste con nuestro compromiso… lo entiendo, lo entiendo muy bien— Dijo la menor con la voz entrecortada.

Era cierto, Ciel le había pedido romper con el compromiso ¿La excusa? Que amaba a otra persona. Cuando ella le pregunto que a quien, para al menos irse sin a duda, el no quiso decirle, mas ella insistió demasiado, Ciel tuvo que acceder a contarle de quien se trataba, la impresión la obligo a llorar, ¿Cómo había perdido el corazón de su amado ante… "él"?

—Ciel… yo… yo…

—No digas nada por favor… tú fuiste la que insistió en saber la verdad…

— ¡Pero yo no sabía que se trataba de Sebastián! —Gritó histérica. — ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez y terminas de romper mi corazón?

— ¡Porque no es correspondido! —Gritó el niño, su cara se tornó triste —No es correspondido...

La respiración de la niña se normalizó, limpió sus lágrimas con el pañuelo de seda que llevaba en el vestido, comprendió que Ciel estaba sufriendo de la misma manera que ella con un amor no correspondido, sufriendo por que la persona a la que ellos amaban no sentía lo mismo por ellos.

—Pero—Trató de decir la niña, no amaba a Ciel, de hecho, sólo lo quería como a su hermano, pero creía que una vez casados aprendería a amarlo, que se amarían para siempre como en esos hermosos cuentos que leía —Pero ¿No se habían besado ya?

Las mejillas de Ciel comenzaron a arder, miró a su prima que lo miraba pícaramente.

—S-si… pero, el, después de besarnos… el… siguió como si nada, y luego…yo… no supe cómo reaccionar… y… le dije que quería salir de la cabaña… regresamos aquí… luego, esa mujer llego a la casa, Sebastián no ha comentado nada de eso, y hasta eh llegado a creer que tiene un relación con ella…

—Si, Tamtara es una mujer muy linda…—Dijo ella intentando reconfortar a su primo—Pero, Sebastián no la mira de la misma manera que a ti… ahora lo sé… quizá, al igual que tu, Sebastián no supo cómo reaccionar, además— La mirada de la niña se volvió triste y distante; las palabras que le decía quemaban los labios— Además, eh notado c-como te ve. Ahora lo comprendo, esas miradas no son normales… creo que no lo quería aceptar por miedo de lastimarme a mi misma...

Ciel no alcanzaba a comprender nada, tal parecía que su prima había comenzado a divagar entre sus pensamientos.

— ¿Pero de que estas hablando Elizabeth?

— ¡Lizzi! ¡¿No puedes decirme así sin que te lo pida ni una vez en tu maldita vida?! —Gritó la rubia, realmente estaba lastimada.

—Lizzi, ¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo?

—L-Lo siento Ciel…—La niña se levanto de su asiento—Debo irme… tengo que darle la noticia a la abuela...no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar...

—Espera —Alcanzó a llamar el niño antes de que la chica saliera del estudio— ¿Qué quisiste decir con lo anterior?

Elizabeth suspiró ¿Por qué a su primo siempre le había costado entender esas cosas?

—Que Sebastián te quiere y mucho… por eso te besó

Con estas palabras, y no sin antes ver como la cara de Ciel cambiaba de color, salió la niña con lagrimas en los ojos, topándose en el camino —por no decir chocando— con el mayordomo, al mirarle, la joven volvió a llorar ¿Cómo podía competir contra un hombre tan atractivo como lo era aquel mayordomo? ¡Ni en sus más locos sueños!

—Lady Elizabeth ¿Ha pasado algo?— Preguntó el demonio con fingido interés. Odiaba a esa chiquilla, puesto que dentro de unos años se casaría con Ciel; su Ciel…

—S-Sebastián —Susurró la niña—N-Nada, de-debo irme — Dijo corriendo.

—Lady Elizabeth —Llamó nuevamente el demonio. Más no hubo respuesta, la niña ya había salido de la mansión — Algo le pasó a Lady Elizabeth… Joven amo, espero que no haya intentado algo "precoz" — Dijo el demonio entristeciéndose a sí mismo, después de todo, era un niño cruzando esa fina línea entre la infancia y la adolescencia, era muy normal que intentara cosas… "precoces" según él, y claro, quien mejor que su prometida para experimentar.

Se encaminó al estudio, miro la carta que llevaba en la mano. Hace unos minutos (Cuando terminó de explicarle a los empleados la situación) una mujer llamó a la puerta; Era muy atractiva, de cabello rosa y muy largo, llevaba puesto un vestido del mismo color de su cabello, traslúcido, y por lo que el demonio pudo notar, no llevaba ropa interior.

La mujer le dio una carta, donde para el conde; Miró el sello de la carta, por el símbolo de este, podía estar seguro que el remitente era el Duque de Venomia.

La repúgnate imagen de cuando encontró al duque intentando violar a su niño se le cruzó por la mente, no permitiría que eso se repitiera, mataría a ese bastardo si se le acercaba a su amado conde.

Tocó la puerta, y de inmediato, se ordenó la entrada. Cuando entró, miró a su niño, sentado en la silla de su escritorio, aparentemente revisando unos papeles de la compañía.

—Joven amo —El niño ni siquiera volteó a verlo—Han mandado una carta.

—Entrégamela y lárgate —Ordenó el niño, sin saber que esa palabras lastimaban al demonio.

—Mi señor— Dijo Sebastián entregando la carta— ¿Por qué Lady Elizabeth salió llorando de la mansión?

—…Yo… Rompí nuestro compromiso

—Joven amo ¿Puedo saber el por qué? —Dijo el demonio tratando de disimular su alegría.

—Porque yo… m-me… me gusta otra persona…—Dijo el niño con un nudo en la garganta.

—Joven amo… ¿puedo saber quién? —Inquirió el demonio, suponiendo lo peor, ¿y si Ciel se enamoró de alguien más sus espaldas? Asesinaría a ese "alguien" con el método mas sanguinario que encontrase.

—No —Agregó el niño abriendo la carta.

El corazón de Ciel se aceleró en un despliegue de adrenalina; sus pupilas se dilataron al punto de desaparecer y su respiración se agitó confundiéndose con un inicio de asma.

—Se-Sebastián… Lee esto—Agregó el menor entregándole la carta, el demonio apretó la mandíbula al leer:

_Diciembre 4, 1889._

_Mi Ciel:_

_Hola, querido conde, siento lo ocurrido la ves anterior, juro que la próxima vez terminaré lo que empecé, y no hay poder humano que evite que posea a quien deseo —Y tu eres un niño muy deseable— Así que para hacer las pases, quiero invitarte a ti y a tus sirvientes a un baile en honor a tu madre (que nació entre estas fechas al igual que tú) Que en paz descanse, pues recuerda que fue una gran amiga mía. Te estaré esperando mi niño, y déjame recalcar que no puedes negarte, puesto que eso llevaría el honor de tu familia y compañía a la ruina social, y no queremos eso, mi niño…_

_El duque Douglas. _

El demonio alargó un suspiro, miró al niño. Su mirada azul se había posado en la figura del mayor, lo miraba pensativo, como esperando sacar respuestas de la figura de su demonio.

—Joven amo ¿asistirá a la reunión?

—Leíste la carta ¿o no? — Dijo el menor alterado. —Debo de asistir…

—Mi señor, desea que lo proteja de ese tipo ¿no es así?

El niño se limitó a asentir. En ese momento tocaron la puerta, Ciel dio la orden de entrada.

—Joven amo—Llamó la sonriente Tamtara —La cena esta lista… el irresponsable de Sebastián se encargará de llevarlo a la mesa principal… —Dijo la mujer en tono imperativo, cerrando la puerta mientras salía.

El mayordomo sacó su reloj de plata. Eran las 7: 20 p.m. Se le había pasado la hora de hacer la cena ¿Desde cuando le ocurría eso a un demonio de su élite?

—Jajajaja—Se rió sonoramente Ciel—Parece que al mayordomo perfecto se le ha olvidado la hora de la cena.

Sebastián entrecerró la mirada, su amo se estaba burlando de él… ciertamente merecía un castigo.

—Esta bien, lo olvidé —Agregó muy sonriente — Por suerte, la hermosa Tamtara estuvo allí para auxiliar, me pregunto ¿Qué habría sido yo sin ella desde el principio?

Ciel frunció el seño, Sebastián hablaba demasiado bien de esa mujer, se sintió enojado, después de todo, ella era mujer, era mas probable que Sebastián se fijara en ella; era bella, inteligente y cocinaba bien ¿Cómo competir contra una demonio así?

—Sebastián— Llamó el menor lleno de cólera — Vamos al comedor… después de todo, eres un irresponsable al cual se le ha olvidado la hora de cenar

Sebastián sintió que la frase emanada de los labios del niño estaba llena de odio, resentimiento y desprecio, se sintió mal por haber comentado lo anterior…

҉₪₪₪₪₪₪₪Ψ҉

El carruaje que transportaba al Conde Phantomhive iba a paso lento, y no porque el camino fuese peligroso. No: era más bien por que la persona encargada de conducir el carruaje no quería llegar a su destino; el mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive no quería que su amado conde llegase con ese pedófilo declarado que anteriormente había tratado de… robarle su inocencia.

Miró detrás suyo; los sirvientes venían en la carreta de conducida por Tamtara, cantando de lo más felices lo bueno y dulce que era el joven amo por traerlos en ese viaje.

— ¡Sebastián! — Tamtara llamó su atención— ¿Podemos ir más de prisa? ¡Hombre! Una tortuga nos rebasó hace unos minutos.

El susodicho frunció el seño ¿Acaso el era el único que se preocupaba por la seguridad del joven amo? Dio un latigazo para obligar al garañón negro a avanzar más de prisa. El frío viento golpeaba contra el carruaje silbando entre las ventanas. A lo lejos se alcanzaba a divisar el castillo de Venomia. Más carruajes y carretas llegaban; No serían los únicos invitados, eso lo tranquilizó.

Se estacionó en la entrada. Al momento, los sirvientes —literalmente— saltaron de la carreta que los transportaba llevando con ellos las maletas. Se veían realmente felices y emocionados; ese sería su primer baile en la alta sociedad.

Mientras, Sebastián bajó del carruaje y ayudó a su joven amo a hacer lo mismo.

—Ciel —Llamó la empalagosa voz del duque mientras se acercaba a ellos — ¡Ciel que bueno que viniste!, comenzaba a creer que no lo harías, ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Comentó el mayor, con un toque de lujuria y gula en los ojos, misma que era dirigida al conde, y no paso inadvertidos por ambos demonios.

—Considerando que fui obligado a venir, topándome con… insectos que me encantaría erradicar y que por principios no lo hago… me encuentro de maravilla—La frase emanada de los labios del menor fue dicha con odio, resentimiento y desprecio, cosa que a todos les causo un escalofrió ¿Cómo un cuerpo tan pequeño podría albergar tanto odio?

—JaJaJa—Se rió e duque haciendo caso omiso a la "indirecta" del niño — Acompáñame, los guiaré hasta su habitación…

Dicho esto, los demonio, el niño y los sirvientes, lo siguieron a través de la inmensa mansión, lo que más llamó su atención, sobre todo la del niño, era el echo de que mujeres hermosas, y bien proporcionadas, desfilaban por toda la mansión, con vestiduras diminutas o muy transparentes, Sebastián reconoció de inmediato a la mujer que un día antes le había entregado la carta que había sido entregada a Ciel

—Muy bien, hemos llegado —Anunció el duque, al llegar a una puerta color marrón. —Ciel, dormirás en la habitación principal, es la de hasta el fondo de esta puerta, tu servidumbre dormirá en la sala, también en esta habitación, pero si te sientes solo, puedes ir a acompañarme a mis aposentos…

Sebastián frunció el ceño, la insinuación de ese hombre hacia Ciel fue muy descarada, no podía permitir que cualquiera hablase con tanta confianza con su conde.

—Mil disculpas, Duque… pero el joven amo ser custodiado esta noche por mi, así que no permitiré que duerma con cualquiera…—Respondió Sebastián, de el emanaba un aura oscura, si ese duque seguía comportándose de esa manera, terminaría siendo asesinado antes de lo predicho (y la autora de esta fanfic tendría que buscar otro hombre para ponerlo celoso…)

— ¡Ha!—Se mofó el noble—Veo que tienes un mayordomo celoso Ciel, ¿Qué más da? Disfruta de la velada…

Todos los presentes vieron como la figura del duque se alejaba de la habitación, Sebastián abrió la puerta y revisó que en la habitación no hubiera algo que pudiese dañar a alguien. Al comprobar la seguridad de la habitación, todos entraron, aunque él y Ciel se quedaron en la habitación principal.

—Joven amo—Llamó el mayordomo— ¿Cree que pueda quedarse solo por unos minutos? Quiero decir… cuando comience el baile.

— ¿A que se debe tu pedido? —Inquirió el niño sentándose en la cama.

— Revisé la lista de invitados, y hay alguien con quien deseo hablar respecto a algo importante…

—Si eso deseas… no me importa lo que hagas al final.

El demonio cambió a su niño, notando como se sonrojaba cuando sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, ¡Cuánto deseaba volver a besar esos dulces labios! Pero no podía, se limito a sonreírle al menor cuando sus miradas se cruzaban en un intento de pedir permiso para algo más…

҉₪₪₪₪₪₪₪Ψ҉

El baile había comenzado, los hermosos vestidos, los elegantes trajes, las lujosas bebidas y banquetes, un baile digno de la realeza, los sirvientes de la casa se acoplaron perfectamente en la fiesta, fingiendo seriedad, madures e incluso riqueza, ya que la ropa que tenían los hacia parecer un noble más.

—Joven amo—El demonio llamó al niño que se encontraba distraído mirando su copa de champagne— ¿Por qué no va a bailar con Lady Elizabeth?... se que su compromiso ya fue roto, pero aun puede bailar con ella…

—Tu lo que quieres es deshacerte de mi para ir a ver a quién-sabe-quien— interrumpió indignado el menor. Era joven, no tonto—Si ese es el caso, puedes irte, pero no quiero bailar con nadie.

El demonio sonrió.

—Si, mi señor—Agregó haciendo una reverencia, para después salir de la sala en donde era el baile, directo a un balcón en donde una figura de espaldas lo esperaba.

—Te estuve esperando Michaelis—Dijo la figura dándose la vuelta lentamente.

—Me disculpo por mi demora Faustus —La mirada carmesí de Sebastián se poso en la ámbar de Claude, ambos con la cara seria.

— ¿Para que me llamaste?

—se que estás haciendo con Alois Trancy: se que lo reviviste, y que no lograste encontrar un cuerpo que se le pareciera, así que usaste uno femenino; una niña de su misma edad, y que para que no hubiera "reclamos" por parte de la familia de la jovencita, los asesinaste a todos.

— ¿A que viene eso Michaelis? —Inquirió empezando a desesperarse — Yo no soy el que se enamoró de un humano —Intento defenderse de las acusaciones.

—Lo sé, el que se enamoró de un humano soy yo.

El silencio se hizo presente, lo descaradamente honesto del demonio de ojos rojos le molestaba a Claude.

— ¡Dime de una jodida vez por que me has llamado! —exclamó frustrado.

—Por que quiero formar una alianza contigo —Explicó llamando la atención del otro demonio al instante —Se aproxima una guerra, el objetivo será asesinar a Ciel Phantomhive… ya me alié con los Shinigamis necesito a la mayor cantidad de demonios de mi lado…

— ¿Te refieres a ir en contra de las leyes del infierno? Un demonio en contra de Satanás ¡pero que gracioso! Casi me parece una sátira… pero aun así, si es por el conde, esta bien, seré tu aliado por esta guerra, pero una vez terminada, regresare y devorare el alma de Ciel Phantomhive…

Sebastián sonrió, no esperaba menos de ese demonio. Siempre había odiado a Satanás, además, su poder era casi comparable con el suyo, no había por que preocuparse…

Regresó a donde el baile, trató de encontrar a Ciel con la mirada: No lo encontró, un mal presentimiento le llegó a la mente.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la habitación del niño, encontrándose nuevamente con una escena digna de repudiar: Ciel se encontraba recostado en la cama, amarrado de las manos y de las piernas, y el duque de Venomia enzima de el, de los ojos del niño emanaban pequeñas lagrimas de miedo, pero su expresión no dejaba de ser la misma; tan autoritaria y llena de orgullo. La cólera había invadido el cuerpo de Sebastián.

— ¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche allí parado? — Preguntó el niño con la voz enronquecida

Los ojos de Sebastián se encendieron: No iba a matar a ese duque, aunque lo mereciera, ya que aun había gente abajo y en los bailes de sociedad, el anfitrión tiene que despedir a la gente, por lo que seria muy sospechoso que no apareciera para la despedida.

El demonio tomó del cuello al hombre, levantándolo por los aires, asfixiándolo cada vez más lento y doloroso, notando como sus ojos pedían piedad. Lo sacó del cuarto y de una patada lo dejó en el piso, jadeando; Mentarle la madre estaría mal, puesto que aún era un mayordomo de elite. Cerró la puerta dirigiéndose a donde el niño.

Ciel todavía se encontraba en la cama y atado de las manos y de las piernas, impidiéndole total movilidad, sus ojitos estaban cristalizando, el parche estaba mojado y un poco arrugado.

Sebastián desató al menor, le quitó la ropa y lo alistó para dormir, no sabía que decir, quería abrazarlo y besarlo, decirle que mataría a ese tipo si tan solo se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra. Recostó al niño en la cama y se dispuso a salir…

—Sebastián— Llamó quedamente el niño, aún estaba asustado, quería decirle a Sebastián que lo protegiera y que jamás dejara de estar a su lado—Quédate conmigo…

— ¿Hasta que se duerma? —Preguntó el demonio, hasta ahora eso era lo mas cerca que podía estar de su niño en la noche.

—No…d-duerme conmigo… en la cama…—Agrego el menor, sonrojándose al máximo

Sebastián sonrió: Su corazón se aceleró al instante, se acercó a la cama, se quitó el chaleco y los zapatos y se metió entre las sabanas, siendo atrapado de inmediato por los brazos del menor, quien lo abrazó en cuanto pudo, hundiendo su carita en el pecho del mayor, comenzando a llorar en silencio, el demonio se limitó a abrazar al niño, acariciando su cabello y espalda, besando de vez en cuando su frente, sintiendo ese calor infantil que tanto deseaba.

Al cabo de unas horas de sollozos el niño se quedó dormido, Sebastián sólo se dedicó a mirar al ángel que tenia entre sus brazos, y que lo abrazaba al igual que él.

Ciel estaba decidido: Le diría a Sebastián que estaba enamorado de él…

**¿Y? ¿Que les ****pareció**** el capitulo? JeJe, el siguiente capitulo se llama "me gustas" ya se Han de estar imaguinado de que se trata, pues si, en ese capitulo se nos hace, por fin empiesa lo bueno jejeje en fin, los dejo, y feliz Halloween atrasado jejeje,**

**Con cariño**

**La pandita de la barbarosidad**


End file.
